


I've Got These Feelings For You

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Adam Levine - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Blake Shelton - Freeform, Break Up, Bromance, Complicated Relationships, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Divorce, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shevine, Smut, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an emotional roller coaster for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blake’s POV

Blake waved goodbye to everyone at the set of The Voice. They had just wrapped up the finale, and one of his artist’s had taken first place. He was overjoyed and incredibly proud. He and Cole had worked hard since the very beginning, and it paid off. One of Pharrell’s artists had come in second, and one of Gwen’s third. Adam didn’t even have anyone in the finals.

It was a long night, and finally everything had calmed down. The clean-up crew was bustling around as the four coaches parted ways after their final farewells. Blake and Adam walked out to the parking lot together. Blake sensed Adam was a little disappointed that he hadn’t had an artist left. As much as Blake joked about it, he knew Adam was a devoted coach that really liked to see his artists succeed, plus ultra-competitive. He was surprised that no one from team Adam had made it.

“Hey man, don’t worry about it. I know you’ll beat me next season,” Blake said as he laid a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“You bet your country ass I will,” Adam shot back. Blake laughed. “I’m just ready for a break. This is fun and all, but I’ve got lyrics to write and a girlfriend to be with.”

Blake nodded in agreement. As much fun as the show was, the off season was much needed. Adam would no doubt put all his energy into working on the band’s new album, which he was sure would be a hit. And with the addition of Behati in his life, he was a pretty busy man.

They arrived at their cars. “Well, see you Shelton. Are you gonna go back home or stick around L.A.?” Adam asked.

“I’m gonna stay around. Probably help Cole some. See what else I can get into.”

“Well in that case, we’ve gotta hang out. And maybe you could drop by the studio, see what we’ve got going.”

“I thought all that was top-secret?”

“To the public, not you dumbass,” Adam joked.

“I’m just messing with you.” Blake climbed in his truck. “See you later loser!” He yelled out the window as he pulled away. Adam threw the finger after him.

 

Adam’s POV

Adam drove back to his house. He thought about the months ahead. So much was going on; but right now, he could go home and see Behati and just relax for a while. She had taken up a huge part of his heart. He thought he might be falling in love with her.

He arrived at his house and unlocked the door to let himself in. Behati’s car was there but he didn’t hear anyone inside.

“Behati, you here?” He called through the big house. He made his way to his bedroom. He stopped short at the door. His jaw dropped. There, on his bed, was Behati, straddling some guy. They were making out, and he had his hands all over her backside, slowly lifting up her shirt. She was moaning in between their lip battle.

“What the fuck?!” Adam shouted.

Behati jumped up and stared wide-eyed and mouth open at Adam. The guy beneath her looked equally as shocked.

“Adam, I can explain!” She pleaded.

“Get the hell out of here! Both of you!”

She jumped off the bed and the man followed. He darted for the door, but not before Adam threw a punch straight across his face. Bastard. It knocked him off balance, but he managed to stay up and scurried off.

“Shea!...Adam…”

“I don’t want to hear it! Out! We’re through! Don’t ever come back!”

She stayed there for a second then ran through the door. Adam remained in the room and heard the front door shut after her. He went over to the bed and ripped off the sheets. He’d have to fucking burn them. He was shaking, he’d never gotten so angry at someone. How could she do this to him? She was the best thing in his life. Not anymore. No way would he get back together with someone who had cheated on him. In his own damn house, his own damn bed. He crashed down onto the mattress and sobbed.

***

Adam awoke to the light of his phone showing a text. He rose out of the bed and saw that it was from Blake.

Rise and shine dickhead :) I would be mad at ya for not answerin my call but I’m guessin you had a lot of fun with Behati last night ;)

Sure enough, he had a missed call from Blake from last night. Adam wanted to slam the phone against the wall. Fun with Behati, yeah right. He didn’t even want to hear that name.

He considered whether he should tell Blake about it now or not. Why worry him with his own problems? Then again, Blake would understand. He and Miranda had divorced a little over a year ago. Adam was there to lend a shoulder when Blake had needed him. It had been hard on Blake, Adam knew, but he made it through, and he finally came to a resolve and was now completely (well, mostly) at ease with it.

He didn’t bother texting back but instead turned off his phone and got out of bed to get showered and dressed. Just because he no longer had a girlfriend didn’t mean he didn’t have a life. After he got ready and grabbed a quick bite to eat he headed to the studio. Writing music always helped clear his head. And after a break up, the lyrics were always stronger.

He arrived to find all the guys plus Blake sitting around the recording room. They turned when he walked in.

“Hey man, finally! We thought we’d invite Blake, who actually got here on time,” James joked.

“Sorry guys, I just had some personal things to attend to. Let’s get started.”

They went to work on writing lyrics and tweaking what they already had. Adam tried to control his anger over Behati and her lover but just couldn’t concentrate. He excused himself to go to an empty room, where he furiously tried to write something. What came out on paper was mostly just a bunch of curse words. He crumpled the piece of paper, threw it aside, and laid his head down on the table. This was supposed to be the easiest time to write songs, but right now, he was finding it incredibly difficult. 

He tried not to stress himself too much over writing the next hit but instead helped the others with what songs they had down pretty well. Blake was actually a pretty good help; he offered suggestions and praised them a lot. By the end of the day, Adam was a little less stressed and also glad that Blake had been there to be the voice of reason at times.

Everyone was packing up to head out. Blake hung back with Adam, who was putting some things away.

“You seemed a little distant today. Everything okay? You didn’t text me back either.” Blake asked.

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Adam said as he busied himself, hoping Blake would change the subject.

“Everything okay with Behati?”

Crap, how was he able to do that? He seemed to always know what Adam was thinking. Adam’s thoughts tended to be more erratic and unfocused.

He turned around to Blake. “She cheated on me Blake. I caught her fucking some guy in my bed last night.”

“Adam, I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s over. I never want to see her face again.” The last part he said more to himself.

Blake walked up to him and put his arm over his shoulder. “I’m really sorry. She was special. You two were so good together.”

“I know, and that’s what hurts. I thought she was the one.”

“I know what will cheer you up. C’mon.”

***

Blake had managed to lift Adam’s spirits quite a bit by the time they got to the bar. They hopped out of Blake’s truck and walked to the entrance.

“Where’d she meet the dick anyway?” Adam asked.

Blake chuckled. “Forget about her. Tonight, it’s just us.”

“Are you taking me on a date Shelton?” Adam teased.

“Just think of it as me doing you a favor.”

They opened the door to the crowded and noisy room. Blake went right up to the bar area and ordered something Adam didn’t recognize.

“What about me?” Adam asked.

“Don’t worry, I got you one too.” Blake smiled.

The bartender came back with their drinks and set one down in front of each of them. They clinked the glasses together, then Blake downed half the drink in one gulp. Adam looked at it hesitantly, then took a small sip.

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

“No,” Adam replied. How was Blake able to drink this shit?

“A few more and you won’t know what it tastes like.”

“You trying to get me drunk?”

“It’ll help you forget about your problems.

Only to wake up the next day completely hung over and eventually be able to remember them again. Adam drank anyway.

 

Blake’s POV

Poor Adam. Blake knew what he must be going through. He went through the same thing with Miranda. Although she didn’t necessarily cheat on him…it was just, complicated. His life was in ruins for a while, until he finally realized that he would be alright without her, and chose to be happy again. There were undoubtedly some sad times, but for the most part he was okay, even okay with being single. It must be even harder for Adam, having to walk in on his girlfriend with another guy, although so far he seemed to be handling it pretty well. Whoever would do something like that to Adam didn’t deserve to be in his life.

Blake was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Adam’s voice, ordering another drink. Blake looked at him. How many had he had? He was starting to look drunk. A drunk Adam ought to be interesting; it was a rare phenomenon.

Blake was one to talk. He already had two drinks and continued as he and Adam talked, until the things Adam were saying weren’t making sense anymore. They decided to head out. Well, Blake decided. Blake was on the edge of being drunk, but was sober enough to drive and think straight. Adam, on the hand, was a complete mess. Blake would have to take him home and come back later for his car. He helped Adam into his truck’s passenger seat then got in himself and started the engine.

Once they got to Adam’s place, Blake got up and helped him walk inside. Adam clutched the back of Blake’s shirt like his life depended on it. Blake made his way to a sofa and tried to gently pull Adam away and place him on it but Adam fell instead.

“Dude, what’d you do that for?” Adam slurred.

“I didn’t, you…” Blake shook his head. It was no use trying to explain anything to him in this state. Blake hated leaving him here alone, although he would probably just sleep. He felt kinda bad now for letting him get this drunk. On the other hand, it would be pretty funny in the morning.

He left Adam and went to the kitchen and grabbed two ibuprofen and a glass of water and brought them to the coffee table by the couch. Adam would probably need them when he woke up. Blake quietly crept out of the house and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam’s POV

Adam woke up with sunlight streaming through the large window in his living room. It hurt like hell. He instinctively looked for his phone; it was on the table next to a glass of water and two small pills. Blake must have left them for him after he dropped him off last night. He barely remembered. How drunk did he get? He reached over for the pills and took them, then downed them with the glass of water. His head hurt bad. He was about to put the glass back down when all of a sudden loud music boomed throughout the room and he dropped the glass and covered his ears with his hands.

“What the hell Blake!” He shouted.

After a few moments Blake turned off the speakers to Adam’s stereo and walked over to the couch. “How’d ya know it was me?”

“No one else tries so hard to annoy me as much as you do.”

“I annoyed you? Yes, mission accomplished!” He looked pleased with himself. 

“Ugh!” Adam slammed his head back down on the couch pillow and closed his eyes. He rarely got hung over, and when he did it wasn’t pretty. “What are you doing here anyway? You didn’t sleep here, did you?”

“No, I dropped you off and went home, but decided to come back to give you a little waking up present. You look fantastic, by the way.”

“Fuck off.” Typical Blake. If Adam didn’t feel so bad he’d have a better comeback.

“But you feel better about Behati, don’t you?” Blake asked.

Shit, he hadn’t even thought about it since last evening. It was true, the night out did take his mind off his problems for a while, but now he felt like death AND realized he was still upset over her.

“Not really,” he responded. Blake looked a little sad. He appreciated Blake’s concern, but he knew it was something he would have to come to terms with on his own. “But I’ll be okay. Really, I will,” he said, hoping Blake wouldn’t worry too much.

“Good. ‘Cause you got a whole summer ahead of you.”

“Yeah…hey, do you mind closing those blinds over there?”

Blake walked over to the window and let even more light in. Adam buried his face in a pillow. “Why do you have to be such a dick?”

Blake closed the curtains. “Because I can.” He smiled slyly.

“Just get out,” Adam said as he chucked a pillow at Blake. 

Blake held up his hands. “Alright, I’ll call you later.”

***

It was mid-afternoon, and he was finally starting to feel normal again. Never again will I let Blake Shelton take me to a bar when I’m upset. He should have known, knowing how much the country star liked to drink. The funny thing was, Blake wasn’t even the one that ended up even remotely drunk.

He checked his phone. A call from Behati. Awesome. Either a hollow apology or a chewing out. He got on Twitter, and the first thing he saw was Behati’s most recent tweet:

@BeePrinsloo: Well the sexiest man alive is back on the market…

She made it sound like it was his fault. He felt he should care, but he didn’t. Let people know the truth. They’d find out eventually anyway. He scrolled through the comments. Most people were wondering what happened. Some tweeted to Adam asking him to marry them. He closed the app and decided to return Behati’s call. He couldn’t ignore her forever. He just wouldn’t be particularly pleasant.

She picked up quickly. “Adam,” was all she said. She didn’t sound angry, or happy, just there.

“You called me?”

“Yeah, I just thought we should talk about what happened.”

“What’s there to talk about? You cheated on me, Behati. I think that’s a fine reason to call us quits.” She didn’t respond. He continued. “So, do you love him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Hmm. Well, nice chat. You don’t have to bother calling me again.” He waited a second, but after a moment’s silence he hung up. Maybe it was harsh of him, but she obviously wasn’t looking to offer some sort of apology. Not that he wanted her too. Actually, he was glad she didn’t. He just saw the type of person she was, and he didn’t want any part of it. And if it was meant to be, someone better would come along in his life.

 

Blake’s POV

Maybe Adam had sobered up by now. Blake decided to try his number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hello?”

“How’re ya doin?”

“Better, you could say.”

“Listen, I’ve got somethin’ to tell ya. I’ve decided to take a little vacation. I’ll be back before The Voice starts again though.”

“I thought you said you were going to stay around here?” Adam said, sounding a little disappointed.

“I’ll still be here lots, but I dunno, I just wanna go somewhere besides back home.”

“Would you like some company?”

“What do ya mean?”

“I could go with you! It’d be fun.”

“Adam, you don’t even know where I’m going. I’m gonna head up to my place at Lake Tahoe.” What he was referring to was his getaway ranch in northern California. It was his home away from home, and L.A. “Do you still wanna go?”

“You need someone to keep you from shooting too many innocent animals.”

“I don’t plan on hunting.”

“Whatever. So am I in?”

“Don’t you have a bunch of stuff to work on?”

“Yeah, but it can wait a little bit. I need a break.”

“This is supposed to be your break.” He gave up. “Ugh, fine, you can come, if you promise not to be too annoying. I’m leaving next week.”

“I promise.”

 

Adam’s POV

He didn’t know why he wanted to go so badly with Blake, but it just sounded like something fun they could do together and forget about things here for a while. As much as Adam needed, and wanted, to be working on the new album with the guys, a complete, stress-free vacation sounded nice. Maybe he could get his mind completely off Behati, and when he came back, he’d be able to write a decent song.

The trip was next week, but Adam already wanted to start packing. He forced himself to do something else. He went over to his T.V. and picked up the guitar that was leaning on the wall beside it. He didn’t know why he kept it there, but it had just become its spot. A lot of things in Adam’s house were ‘out of place’ but he still knew exactly where everything was.

He sat down in a chair. He knew he wouldn’t be able to come up with anything new so he just played some of his older music. It comforted him to play and sing every once in a while. After he did a few songs, he tried to recall one of Blake’s. Something about a honey bee? It was really the only one he knew. Well, not true, he knew parts of others, this one he just knew best. Who was he kidding? He barely knew three words. 

Blake would be really impressed if Adam learned it. Blake was always mocking him on how he didn’t know hardly any of his music but Blake knew all of Adam’s. Adam blamed it on his ADHD; he sometimes found it hard to concentrate on things and memorize them. Blake didn’t really buy it.

Well if he was going to learn it, it would take work. He opened up his laptop and began searching for the lyrics and chords to the honey bee song.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake’s POV

Next week rolled around and he was finalizing his packing for the trip when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to reveal Adam, dressed in ripped loose-fitting jeans, a blue T-shirt, tennis shoes, and a baseball cap that said L.A. on it. 

“Why did you wanna leave so early anyway?” Adam whined.

“It’s an eight hour drive. I wanted there to still be daylight when we got there.”

Adam nodded and dragged his suitcase inside.

“What do you possibly need so much of? We’re only gonna be gone a week, tops.”

“You’re talkin’ Shelton.” He nodded his head towards the direction of Blake’s still untidy suitcase, stuffed to the max. “You get to do the honors of carrying both of them to the truck.”

Blake finished packing and was ready to head out. He walked past Adam and went to load his bag in the truck bed. 

“Hey! What about me?” Adam said, throwing his hands up.

“You don’t need help, now come on!”

“Ugh.” Adam grunted as he hauled his suitcase back outside to Blake’s truck. He heaved it in the back, Blake watching his muscles work. The tattoos really complimented his toned arms.

“All set?” Blake asked.

“Yep, let’s get out of here.”

***

It took a good part of the day to get there. They had talked for a while, then Adam had fallen asleep. Blake hadn’t bothered waking him but instead listened to the radio as he watched the beautiful California scenery pass by out the window.

They got out of the truck and Blake noticed Adam looking around in awe, looking funnily out of place in his get-up. Blake had forgotten that Adam had never been here before.

“Holy shit Blake, this place is your second home?! It’s gigantic!”

Blake laughed. “When you’ve got the money and you love the outdoors what do ya expect?”

Adam came around to the back of the truck to help Blake unpack. “So what exactly are we gonna be doing around here if we’re not hunting?”

“There’s plenty of things to do besides hunt. We can fish, hike, play on the trampoline…”

“Trampoline? We’re not seven Blake. Why is there one here anyway? I figured this place would be reserved for “’manly stuff’,” he said using air quotes.

He ignored the last comment. “Ya know I don’t really even know. Been here forever.” He closed the truck tailgate. “What do you wanna do?”

“Chill. Nothing. Well, I want do stuff, but it better be fun.”

“Oh it’ll all be fun. C’mon. I’ll show you around inside.”

 

Adam’s POV

Adam thought this place was even cooler than Blake’s back in Oklahoma. If he liked the outdoors so much why didn’t he just live out here? Probably because they were miles away from any other civilization.

He followed Blake as they finished the tour of the enormous house. “And here’s the guest bedroom. You can sleep here, I’ll stay downstairs.”

Adam dropped his stuff off inside, admiring the spacious, well-decorated room.

They walked back downstairs. “Did Miranda ever come here with you?”

“Yeah, a couple times. Wasn’t really her thing. She didn’t really like leaving home if she didn’t have to.”

“So in other words no one comes here enough and this place is pretty much wasted.”

“We’re here now, aren’t we? Come check out the view.”

Adam followed Blake over to an open window overlooking a small lake surrounded by forest. “Wow,” he muttered.

“I may turn you into a country lover yet.”

Adam turned back to Blake. “I don’t think so. This is great and all, but I’d eventually suffer city withdrawal.”

Blake laughed as he walked over to a closet by the door and brought out a fishing pole. “I’m gonna head down there, see what I can catch. Wanna come?”

“Maybe later. I kinda just wanna stay up here for a while.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Blake called over his shoulder. “Don’t get lost! And don’t get into my stuff!”

Adam smiled. He waited until he saw Blake down at the water through the big window, then went to his room to unpack.

***

An hour later, all of his things were put away and he had done some work on his laptop. He went back to the window that Blake had shown him earlier. He looked down and saw Blake casting his line in the water. He was a lucky guy. Although he didn’t have a girlfriend, he seemed content. He had a successful music career, plus he could enjoy all of his hobbies pretty much any time he wanted.

Adam left the window and went out the front door. He stealthily crept down to the water’s edge. Blake hadn’t heard him approach as Adam leaped on his back and covered his eyes with his hands, knocking Blake off balance and sending the fishing pole flying out of his hand.

“Adam, what the hell?” Blake tried his best to sound angry but couldn’t keep himself from laughing. Blake had full control now of Adam on his back as he ran into the water and began prying Adam off.

“No…Blake…don’t!” Adam said through fits of laughter. But it was no use. The larger man had him off and he plunged into the cold water.

“THAT’S what you get for sneaking up on me,” Blake said as he went back to his fishing spot, only his lower legs wet. Adam emerged from the pond soaking wet.

“You bastard,” he grumbled, trying to keep the smile off his face.

“Now, do you want to be a good boy and fish with me? Or am I gonna have to do that again?”

“You won’t have to worry about me. I’m starving, I’m heading back up to the house for lunch.”

“I lost track of time. I’ll come too.”

***

Blake fixed them a lunch of sandwiches and chips, and they ate sitting on the deck outside.

“Have you heard any more from Behati?” Blake asked.

Adam forgot that he hadn’t mentioned Behati’s call to him the other day. “Yeah, actually. She called last week. I don’t really know what she wanted. She sure as hell wasn’t about to apologize.”

Blake put down his sandwich and looked at Adam. “I’m sorry. You don’t need her. You deserve someone who treats you right.”

“Thanks,” appreciating Blake’s soft tone and sincerity. He was on his way to getting over her, but the wound was still open.

“Was that too nice?” Blake asked.

Adam smiled. “Coming from you Blake, yeah.”

“Well I can’t get all soft now. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay.” But right now Adam couldn’t concentrate on anything else. There was something about the tenderness in which Blake had said that to him that made him feel good inside and a little flustered. You deserve someone who treats you right. Boy, do I ever.

***

Day one of their outdoor adventures was complete. Adam pushed aside the thoughts he had last night and walked downstairs to find Blake sitting on a sofa reading a book.

“You read?”

“Why yes, I’m an intellectual human being,” Blake said while keeping his head down in the book.

Adam laughed quietly. He went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice. “What are we doing today?”

Blake got up and stretched his arms over his head. “I thought we’d go out on the boat.”

“You have a boat?”

“A fishing boat. You in?”

“Yeah.” He glanced down at his worn T-shirt and sweatpants. “Let me go change first.”

“Okay, meet me down at the dock.”

Adam changed and ran down to where Blake was getting the boat ready. He had two fishing poles and a tackle box as well. Adam eyed the small boat. He’d never been on one like this before.

“You sure this will hold both of us?”

“No, probably not.”

Adam blushed a little. “I don’t appreciate the sarcasm Shelton.”

“And I don’t appreciate the stupidity.”

“Okay, I get the point.”

“Just trust me on this.” Blake had climbed into the boat, and motioned for Adam to follow. He was hesitant. “You’ll be fine, just put one foot in at a time.” Adam gently stepped in and sat down. Blake started the engine and headed out onto the open water.

Adam finally relaxed as Blake drove the boat to a spot and cut the engine. He quickly fixed up two fishing poles and handed one to Adam. Fishing was one thing Adam wasn’t clueless on. Blake had also shown him how to hunt, though he wasn’t very good at it. He thought he could be with practice, but the truth was he didn’t want to kill any of the animals Blake was after.

They sat in silence for a while, mostly because after Adam tried to start a conversation Blake had shushed him, telling him that the fish bite better when there’s silence. So they sat on opposite ends of the boat, fishing poles in hand, staring out over the water. Adam found his gaze wandering over his shoulder to Blake. He admired his rugged appearance. Blake was sometimes self-conscious, but Adam thought he had a damn good body, though he would never admit that to him. He couldn’t see how he didn’t have women all over him.

He was snapped out of his daze when Blake reeled in his line with a small fish on the end. He let it go and cast his line again. Blake seemed content to do this all day, but it was starting to bore Adam to death. He’d have to get Blake to let them do something more fun tomorrow.

It was beginning to get dark, so Blake drove the boat back to the dock and they unloaded their equipment, then they headed back up to the house.

Once inside, Adam said, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay, I’ll start supper.”

Adam went upstairs into his bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He turned the shower on and stepped into the hot water. Afterwards he brushed his teeth and changed into clean clothes. He decided to leave a little facial stubble; he figured it would fit better in this environment. Before heading back downstairs, he checked Twitter. He couldn’t help himself from going back to Behati’s tweet. He saw some new comments, some calling him a SOB, some saying that if he hurt Behati they would kill him, etc.

“Nice,” he said out loud as he threw his phone down on the bed and walked downstairs.

“Wow, smells amazing.”

Blake looked up and smiled as he was filling his plate. “Help yourself.”

“Tomorrow, I’m cooking. This is supposed to be your vacation,” Adam said as he grabbed a plate as well.

“But you’re my guest. Besides, I’m probably a better cook.”

Adam sighed and smiled. “True. But I’m still going to.”

 

Blake’s POV

They both went and sat down in the living room. Blake grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. to a football game. He glanced over at Adam, who was sitting cross-legged on his couch shoveling food in his mouth. As much as he thought he wanted to be alone, he was glad now that Adam was here with him.

He flipped through channels until he came to a horror movie at a grotesque scene.

“Oh god, Blake, turn it off!” Adam squealed as he dropped his fork and covered his eyes.

“Is little Adam afraid of the monsters?”

“Dude, I hate scary movies! Please?” He sounded like a little kid, begging.

Blake sighed. “Okay.” He changed the channels again until he came to a better movie. Once the movie was over, Blake turned off the T.V. and got up. He wondered why Adam hadn’t said anything in a while. He looked to see him asleep on the couch. He retrieved a spare blanket out his room and draped it over him, then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake’s POV

Blake found Adam right where he left him the next morning. He shook him gently and Adam woke up. “Get up, I’ve got something you’re gonna enjoy today.”

Adam blinked his eyes open. “Like what?”

“You’ll see.”

Adam got up. “Breakfast too? I owe you one.”

“Just get ready.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam said, putting his hands up. He sprinted up the steps, realizing that he had apparently fallen asleep the couch last night; slightly embarrassing. He was back down a few minutes later, and they both grabbed a quick bite to eat then headed outside. It was going to be a beautiful day, warm and breezy.

“So, what is it?” Adam asked.

Blake led him down to the lake, where there were two jet skis floating in the water.

“Awesome!” Adam said. “You own these too?”

“No, I rented them for the day. Come on.” He tossed Adam a life jacket and put on his own. Adam went down to the water’s edge and chose the blue one, leaving the red one to Blake.

“You know how to drive one of these?” Blake asked.

“Hell yeah.” Adam said excitedly. He started the engine and steered away, with Blake right behind him.

“We’re gonna play tag okay?” Adam said as he slowed and circled to be closer to Blake.

Blake chuckled at Adam’s enthusiasm. “Okay. How?”

“Here.” Adam handed him a stick and kept one for himself. “We race around and try to grab each other’s stick.”

Blake laughed. “You’re pathetic. And did I mention immature.”

“Nothing I haven’t heard before. Now come on cowboy. Try to catch me.”

Blake had to admit, Adam was good on these things. He might know how to drive one, but Blake knew the lake, where to go, where not to go, the shallow spots, etc. He decided first to just try to catch up to Adam. He followed behind and slightly off to the side. As he gained speed, the waves from Adam’s jet ski sprayed him in the face. He reached out and tried to grab at Adam, but Adam stuck out his tongue and swerved away quickly. So outrunning him was not a great idea. Blake made a large circle around Adam’s path, and cut him off the one end of the lake. Adam had to slow down quite a bit to swerve away, and Blake attempted another grab, but missed Adam’s stick and grabbed his arm instead, nearly pulling Adam off. Adam shrieked with laughter as he readjusted himself and took off again. Did he realize this was basically just a game of chase?

Just as the thought left his mind, Adam was back on the other side of Blake and grabbed the stick out of his left hand and sped off, laughing. That little shithead. Blake revved the engine and followed Adam, who was heading straight toward the shore. Blake would have him this time; it was too shallow there and he would get stuck. Blake smiled and sped up as he realized that he had Adam cornered. But at the last second, Adam swerved, and before Blake had time to react he headed straight into the sandy shore and his jet ski stopped. Blake cut the engine as Adam circled back around, waving his two sticks in the air, yelling out some victory chant.

“Dude, I just destroyed you!” Adam said.

Blake had to laugh. “Alright, alright, you got me. You’re pretty good on that and I wouldn’t expect you to be.”

“Little do you know about me Shelton,” Adam smiled slyly.

 

Adam’s POV

They were sitting out on the deck overlooking the water at dusk. Adam had to admit it was nice out here. It was good to get away from the city for a while. Not to mention spend time with Blake.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Adam said. He went inside and upstairs to grab his guitar. He was proud of himself. Before they left, Adam had taught himself Blake’s song. He couldn’t wait for him to hear it. He returned with the guitar and sat down.

“What are you doing?” Blake asked.

“You know how you always make fun of me for not knowing any of your songs?” Blake nodded his head. “Well now you’re going to have to eat your words.”

Blake smiled. “Enlighten me,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

Adam began playing and singing.

Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us

And you know I ain't good at this stuff

These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest

This might come out a little crazy

A little sideways, yeah maybe

I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

You'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Yeah, that came out a little country

But every word was right on the money

And I got you smilin' honey right back at me

Now hold on 'cause I ain't done

There's more where that came from

Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar, baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Your kiss just said it all

I'm glad we had this talk

Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms

I coulda said "I love you"

Coulda wrote you a line or two

Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You'll be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You'll be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

You'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You'll be my Little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You'll be my sugar baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You'll be my honeysuckle

And I'll be your honey bee

I'll be your honey bee

"That song, huh?" Blake was smiling. 

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just, ya know, picked one."

Blake laughed. "I know. I must say, I’m impressed. You have a really nice voice, even for country.”

Adam blushed a little, but tried not to let Blake see it. “Thanks,” he said. He set the guitar down.

“How long did it take ya to learn that?”

“Few days. I had to cram because I wanted to play it for you while we were here.” He paused. “Sing something of mine.”

Blake thought for a second, then began singing the words to Sunday Morning. Adam closed his eyes and sat back, taking in Blake’s sweet, country voice. It was nearly dark now, so he wasn’t able to see the huge smile on Adam’s face. And Adam was glad that he couldn’t see Blake’s face, or else he might explode with the feelings he had inside of him.

***

A few days had gone by. Adam and Blake had done lots of things together. They went fishing some more, and actually caught some fish, they swam, hiked, and watched movies at night. It was very relaxing and fun.

They were sitting out on the deck again, where they always did for the sunset. Blake had said it was the best spot on the property, and Adam agreed and came to love it as well. It was a clear night, cooler than the others, with a slight breeze blowing. Adam had on a T-shirt and he was cold. Blake saw him with his arms wrapped around himself, shivering.

“Why don’t ya go inside and put something warmer on?”

“I’ll be okay.”

“Then come here, I’ll warm ya up.”

“Okay.” Adam’s heart started beating faster as he got up and went to sit next to Blake. Blake wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, and Adam instantly felt warmer.

“This okay?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, perfect.” They sat in silence, and Adam’s heart was beating hard and fast, he hoped Blake wouldn’t be able to feel it. Blake felt so good, so warm, so protective. It just felt…right. Without even thinking what he was doing Adam reached up and kissed Blake on the cheek.

“Adam!” Blake said as he pulled away and stood up. They both remained still, Blake looking at Adam, obviously wanting some kind of response, but Adam couldn’t move, couldn’t talk, he was so in shock.

What the hell did I just do?! Did I seriously just kiss Blake?! Why, why, why?! He was mentally slapping himself and wished Blake would physically slap him, he deserved it.

“U-uh, B-Blake, I…I’m sorry…th-that was out of line.” He was so nervous right now he wanted to puke. Blake looked a little uncomfortable too, and he had the right to be.

After a long silence, Blake said, “I think I’m going to go to bed,” and went inside. Adam dropped his face into his hands in embarrassment. He totally hadn’t meant to do that. It had just slipped out. He didn’t want to have a romantic relationship with Blake. Or…did he? He realized that as much as the timing of that kiss was wrong, he had actually wanted to kiss Blake. And he wanted to do it again. I fucking want Blake Shelton.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake laid in bed going over what had just happened in his mind. It was early still, not time for sleep, but he couldn’t face Adam for the rest of the night. Because he kissed him. Adam kissed me. Blake had no feelings like that for Adam whatsoever. Did Adam have feelings for him? He shouldn’t. It was wrong and very strange. He’d have to tell Adam at some point that he wasn’t gay and that there would never be anything that would happen between them.

He heard Adam finally come inside and walk slowly up the stairs, then a door shut. He didn’t know what the hell was going on inside of Adam’s head, but it was pretty fucked up. Before he made any assumptions, he’d ask Adam about it tomorrow.

***

“Hey, uh…I thought we’d head out a little early. Is that okay with you?” Blake had thought it over last night and came to the conclusion that it would be best to head home and get back on with their normal lives. It would be way too awkward to stay here alone together for another couple days.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Adam was dressed and sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter. “I’ll go pack up.” He dipped his head down as he walked past Blake, leaving a sweet cologne scent as he went. Blake sighed and walked over to where Adam had been sitting and took a seat. He rubbed his hand across his face. How they would ever get past this one, he didn’t know.

Adam returned ten minutes later with his suitcase. He headed straight out the front door to Blake’s truck, and Blake followed with his stuff. Blake went back inside and made sure things were tidied up, then he locked the door on his way out and got in the truck. The ride back home was quiet. Blake couldn’t muster the courage to bring anything up and Adam just stared out the window.

Finally, he blurted out, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why would I not be?”

Okay, wrong question.

“What happened? Ya know, last night?”

He could see Adam’s cheeks turn red. “Blake, I don’t wanna talk about it. I’m really sorry. It was stupid. It will never happen again.”

Blake nodded his head slowly. Adam didn’t offer any more and Blake didn’t ask any more questions. The remainder of the ride was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam’s POV

Adam sighed heavily as he dropped his stuff on the floor of his house. His two dogs, Bones and Charlie, came running up to him. He had asked Jesse to look after them while he was gone.

“Hey guys, I missed you,” he said as he knelt down to pet them. They then ran off to play and Adam went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He took it to the living room and sat down. If he hadn’t have been such a weirdo, he and Blake would still be at the ranch, hanging out like two straight guys, and nothing would be awkward between them. Instead I had to kiss him. He stupidly kissed a guy that had no interest in him whatsoever but who he was beginning to fall for. It was fucked up. Bad.

I thought I was straight. I had a girlfriend. I would still have a girlfriend if she didn’t cheat on me. I hate her, but I kinda miss her. I kissed a guy. More than that, I have feelings for a guy. That guy is my best friend. Am I gay? No, because I still like women. But I guess I’m not completely straight…am I bi? No…well yes, but only for Blake…but it doesn’t matter what the hell I feel. Blake doesn’t feel the same way. I know for sure he’s straight. I just need to let this whole stupid thing go and move on.

He looked at his home phone answering machine and saw that he had a couple calls from various people and thankfully none from Behati. His band mates didn’t know he was home yet, they expected him gone a couple more days, and he didn’t have any intentions of letting them know he was back. They’d ask questions and that was definitely not something he wanted to get into. He’d lay low for a few more days, then get back into the studio and hopefully not see Blake again for a while.

***

He was finally back in the studio with everyone. Adam was trying to finish the lyrics to a new song but the only thing that kept popping into his head was Blake’s stupid song. He couldn’t get his mind off Blake. At first it was Behati, now this…

“Ugh, guys, I just can’t do this. I’ve got nothing,” he said as he walked over to where James and Mickey were seated, eating donuts. “But at least I was doing more than you.”

They brushed off the comment and James said, “Where’s Behati? Haven’t seen her here lately.”

Damn, I never told them. Well, now or never.

“Uh, yeah about that…we broke up.”

James nearly spit out a bite of doughnut. “You what?! I thought you two were gonna get married man!”

“Yeah, well, things changed,” Adam said as he straddled backwards on a chair.

“What changed?” Mickey said. By now Matt, Jesse, Sam, and PJ had heard the chatter and walked over.

“What’s up?” Matt said.

“Last week, after The Voice finale, I came home and found her in bed with someone. I told her to get the hell out of my house and out of my life. I heard from her once, but she didn’t want to try to fix things. So we’re done.” Everyone looked pretty shocked, which was to be expected.

“And you’re just telling us this now?” Jesse said.

“I’m sorry guys. I wanted to tell you earlier, I swear, but then me and Blake went on our trip and it just sorta slipped my mind.”

“Yeah, how was that?” Mickey asked.

“Blake’s place? It was super nice. We had fun.” He noticed James staring at him with a smirk on his face. “What?”

“Nothing,” James said. “I’m really sorry about Behati.” The others joined in on their apologies.

“Thanks.”

“You should be able to write some good shit now,” James said as he stood up and walked over to pick up his guitar. “Come on, let’s get this thing finished.”

 

Blake’s POV

It was nice being home, alone, but Blake still felt like he didn’t get enough vacation time. Oh well, coming home early was for the best. He was still upset that he hadn’t gotten anything more out of Adam. He could understand though why he didn’t want to talk about it. It was embarrassing. Had he had a few too many drinks? No, Blake didn’t think he’d had anything while they were there. Did it have something to do with Behati? Was he lonely, upset? That part was understandable, but he was Adam Levine, he could have any girl he wanted. Why did he choose to kiss Blake? Blake hoped he didn’t lead Adam on. If he did, it was by accident. There were too many unanswered questions. He called Adam’s number.

“Blake I’ve told you. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. It didn’t mean anything. I don’t want this to affect anything.”

Not exactly what he wanted, but he went with it.

“Okay, I’m sorry too. I won’t ask any more questions. Let’s just forget about it.”

“Thanks.”

“I promised Cole I’d help him with his new song. But do you wanna do something this weekend?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

After they said their goodbyes Blake felt a little better. He still didn’t completely understand the kiss, but at least Adam was okay with letting it go and moving on and Blake realized he was too.

 

Adam’s POV

It was Saturday night, and he and Blake had decided to go see a movie. Why Adam had agreed to it, he didn’t know. It would feel exactly like a date, and he and Blake would be sitting close and…he had to stop thinking these things. He had to remind himself that Blake had absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever.

He finished getting ready. He had decided on a pair of skinny jeans, black T-shirt, and tennis shoes. He put on some cologne at the last second. What the fuck are you doing? You’re sure as hell not trying to impress Blake, because you’ve already established that’s way off the radar, he said to himself.

He arrived at the theater and after buying his ticket found Blake waiting in line for popcorn. Blake smiled when he approached.

“You look like crap, as usual.”

Adam was thankful for the comment; at least Blake was keeping things normal, which would help Adam keep them normal as well. They got their snacks and drinks and found a seat towards the middle of the theater. Some people noticed them and made a fuss, but many were used to seeing celebrities in public so just let it go.

Adam got through about a quarter of the movie until he found his gaze wandering from the big screen to the attractive man sitting one seat down. He looked Blake up and down, watched him as he ate his popcorn. He was such a freak, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted nothing more than to reach his hand over and put it on top of Blake’s…just then Blake glanced over at him and Adam snapped his attention back to the movie, hoping Blake hadn’t noticed him staring. He felt his cheeks grow hot and his pulse quickened. The man had an effect on him that was hard to hide. But Blake didn’t seem to really notice and turned back to the screen himself. Adam didn’t look over again, but he didn’t hear two words of the movie because his head was filled with thoughts and images of Blake. This night was a bad idea. It only served to further deepen Adam’s growing affection for his best friend.

***

A few days went by, and Adam still couldn’t shake his feelings for Blake. Which meant they were real and obviously here to stay. It didn’t bother him so much that he liked Blake, but rather that Blake didn’t know it and also didn’t feel the same way. He felt like a middle school teenager again, terrified to ask a girl out on his first date. Yeah, it’s exactly like that, except this time I’m a grown man falling head over heels for another grown man who just so happens to have been my best friend for three years. He didn’t think he could hide his feelings anymore though. It was just too much stress and tension. He actually couldn’t believe Blake had seen right past it, but he seemed oblivious. Adam thought it was okay for him to be, because there shouldn’t be anything going on in Adam’s fucked up mind. But there was, and the feelings weren’t leaving anytime soon. Maybe if he just got it all off his chest…

 

Blake’s POV

Adam texted Blake asking him to come over, and within twenty minutes he was there. He knocked on the door and Adam answered. He looked tired, or sick. Apprehensive, maybe? He had seemed a little off the past week or so, ever since they got back from the trip. Blake was fairly certain it had to do with that kiss, but he had never gotten Adam to open up about it.

“Come in.” Adam stepped aside and Blake walked in. Adam closed the door behind him.

“I know we agreed to just let that…incident…go, but I can’t.”

“If you could tell me why you did what you did, maybe I can understand better. I’m sorry if I accidently misled you or anything, but…”

Adam cut him off. “No nothing like that. Don’t you get it? I’m completely insane.” He started walking away.

Blake stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?”

Adam turned around, his eyes red. “I felt like the biggest loser on the planet when I found her in bed with that son of a bitch. She humiliated me, made me feel worthless. Just like when nobody on my team made it to the finale.” He paused. “I’m supposed to be working on a new record, and I can’t write crap…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is about The Voice? That bothered you this bad?”

“You didn’t hear the whole story. I had so many people on Twitter comment on how I was a terrible coach and that’s why nobody on my team made it. My own band even made jokes about it.”

“Man, I didn’t know…”

“I know, and I should have told you. But I just tried to keep my feelings pushed away. Then Behati…” he stopped, teary-eyed. Blake had never seen him so emotional. “And do you know what Blake? You were the only thing good in my life. You made me forget about everything else. You always have. That’s why I kissed you.”

“So you kissed me because that was your only way out?”

“No, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you.”

Blake stopped and stared at Adam, trying to see if he was telling the truth. The sincerity in his eyes told Blake he was. When he didn’t say anything, Adam continued.

“It know sounds crazy. But I’m bisexual. I like women, but I also like guys. Namely, you.” He looked up at Blake, who was still trying to process everything. Adam just told him he had feelings for him.

“Adam, I appreciate it. But I’m straight. For sure. I don’t have those kind of feelings for you. I like you as a good friend, but nothing more.”

Adam nodded his head. “I know. I can’t expect you to. I tried for so long to deny any feelings, but that only made it worse. I just thought you should know.”

Blake really had no idea what to make of all this. He loved Adam like a brother, but loving him was totally different. Why had everything become so complicated all of a sudden?

Adam sighed. “Well, anyway, that’s everything. I know it probably looks like I kissed you just because of Behati, but it wasn’t like that. I hope you’re not mad at me.”

Blake hugged him gently. “I could never be mad at you.” It hurt Blake to think of Adam in that much pain, holding everything in, angry and confused and hurt. “I didn’t realize you were hurting that much. Thanks for finally talking to me.”

Adam smiled. “Don’t let this stop us from hanging out. I’ll try to control myself from now on.”

 

Adam’s POV

Adam hadn’t expected for all of that to come out so suddenly, at least for right now, but it was done, and it was better that he knew. Or maybe worse. Blake sounded empathetic, but deep down he could really be thinking Adam was a pervert and didn’t want anything else to do with him. Shit, maybe I really screwed up.

There were now only two options. One, forget about any feelings and move on. Two, see if Blake develops any feelings for him. Adam knew Blake really liked him, as a friend, but he doubted it would go any further than that. He couldn’t afford to lose his reputation anyway, and he seemed fine being alone, although sometimes Adam wondered why he didn’t try to find someone else. Probably because he still missed Miranda, or maybe it was too soon. Either way option two was unlikely to happen. So now I’m stuck with all these crazy feelings and Blake’s actually acting like a normal guy. It would be best to just let it go. It would save him the trouble of explaining it to his bandmates, his family…the world.

I’m sure I love Blake. The breakup with Behati and the humiliation on The Voice both were hard, but I didn’t just latch onto Blake because I was hurting. I’m realizing that I want that man. I want to call him mine. I want us to be a couple, and continue to do stupid stuff together because that’s what we do best but also have intimate moments. Hell, I would love to have sex with him. 

Maybe instead of trying to force himself to write songs about Behati, he could begin writing them about Blake.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake replayed the scene over and over again in his head on the drive home. No doubt he still wanted to hang out around Adam, but he had just made it ten times harder. They could just be talking, and who knows what Adam would really be thinking. It would make Blake insecure to be around him.

Blake didn’t mind gay guys, or bisexual guys, but this was…Adam. He had always had the women all over him, begging for autographs, pictures, and the lucky ones, phone numbers. It just didn’t seem right that out of all the girls he could be with, he chose to express his love for a man—Blake.

Maybe Adam was just confused? Maybe he thought he had feelings for Blake, but it was nothing more than a little man crush and one day he would find another woman to love and marry her. Then again, Adam seemed pretty confident in what he was saying. And Blake knew Adam—he didn’t lie. Maybe with time, he’ll realize that he doesn’t love me.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam’s POV

His thoughts were freer of Blake lately, and he was actually able to focus in the studio for once. They had just finished up Sugar, a song that Adam was especially excited about; so far, it was his favorite. He was laughing at something James had said when there was a knock on the door and he got up to answer it. He stood face to face with Blake.

Tongue-tied for a second, he regathered himself and said, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I do remember getting an invitation to come here whenever I wanted,” Blake smiled as he walked into the room.

“I never said whenever you wanted. I said when you were invited.”

“There were no specifications.”

Adam laughed. “Oh just shut up!”

“Don’t worry, you can come here whenever you like,” James said.

Adam threw him the finger as he sat down and tried not to stare at Blake’s backside as he stood talking to Matt. What they could possibly be talking about, Adam didn’t know, but he was thankful for the view. Blake wore dark, pressed jeans, a long sleeve plaid shirt, and shiny cowboy boots. He was tall and could be overpowering at times, yet had the innate ability to make Adam feel so secure and comfortable in his presence. Although currently hidden by his shirt sleeve, he had a tattoo that Adam told him was pretty shitty but secretly thought it was badass. His long legs led up to an ass that rounded perfectly beneath his jeans. Adam’s perverted mind had to fill in the gaps as to what was on the other side, just below the waist…

Blake turned back around to the majority of the group and Adam casually glanced away. He was starting to feel less giddy around Blake and more aroused. He wanted nothing more than to take off Blake’s shirt, his pants, and explore him just a little further.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake sat and listened as Adam sang the vocals for the new song. He took in every aspect of Adam’s voice—the ability to go from high to low smoothly, the clarity, the perfect pitch. The way he closed his eyes when he really felt the lyrics to the song. He couldn’t help but also notice Adam’s appearance—the ‘just the right blue’ skinny jeans, cut off sleeve T-shirt, and black combat boots—and the way his body fit perfectly into them.

And he stares at me? He’s the one that deserves to be stared at, he thought as they finished the song and Adam gave a small bow. I may not have feelings for Adam, but he sure is one hell of a guy. 

***

After the studio session Blake, Adam, James, and Mickey went out for drinks. It was originally supposed to be just Adam with his bandmates, but Adam insisted Blake come along too. Maybe he’s feeling better about this whole situation, Blake had thought.

Blake drank quite a bit, making up for the last time he and Adam were at a bar, when Adam had passed out on the couch and Blake had actually been the sober one. Not tonight. Tonight I’m going all out. Every once in a while, he glanced over at Adam, sitting a couple chairs down, laughing at whatever James and Mickey were saying. He felt a little left out, which just caused him to drink even more to drown away his boredom.

 

Adam’s POV

By the time they left, Adam was on the verge of being drunk. He waved goodbye to James and Mickey and headed home. He vaguely remembered Blake being there with them. Had he gotten drunk? If he did he didn’t need to be driving. Oh well, he could get someone at the bar to take him home. He was just heading to his couch to watch T.V. when his front door opened and he heard someone stumble inside. He turned around.

“Blake, is that you? Wha-what are you doin’ here?”

Blake didn’t respond but stumbled further into his house and fell down on a sofa. Fuck, he’s drunk and he probably drove here by accident. Adam was slowly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol but fought to retain some level of awareness. He stared at the unconscious Blake; the top buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and his hair was a mess. Fucking hot. Adam walked over to him and straddled his lap. He grasped his shirt collar and pulled his head close, breathing into his open mouth. He grabbed his lips and sucked hard, his tongue rolling in the other man’s mouth. He felt cold hands come up his back and he shuddered as he sank down deeper and pressed his mouth harder against Blake’s. His attention was on spooning Blake but he felt a faint hard sensation beneath him, and soon between his own legs. His head started spinning and he blacked out.

***

Adam slowly raised one eyelid open. He could tell it was light out, though he didn’t remember going to bed last night. He opened the other eye and suddenly felt something strange beneath him. He turned his head straight and came face to face with someone. He jumped off like he had been hit by lightning, and stared down at a shirtless, ruffled looking Blake, passed out cold. Why the fuck was I sleeping on top of Blake? Blake began to stir, his blue eyes opening and looking straight up and Adam, starting wide-eyed down at him. Once realization hit Blake he bolted upright and rubbed his hands across his face.

“Adam, what the hell happened?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Blake got up and started walking away, finding his shirt on the floor next to him. “I need to sober up. Mind if I hang out here for a bit?”

“Sure.”

Adam watched as Blake left the room and went outside to the deck. He was clearly distraught but Adam knew he was right, he had to get his thoughts together. They both did. Strike number two, unintentionally kissing Blake. Adam cursed himself and went into the kitchen and made some coffee. He poured a cup for himself and drank most of it, and left one on the counter for Blake. Then he went upstairs to shower.

 

Blake’s POV

After some time, Blake walked back inside, feeling more refreshed. He been thinking, and he realized that he liked Adam more than he had originally thought. Though parts of the night before were vague, something about that close encounter really made him see things differently. Feeling Adam’s warm body against his was breathtaking. He knew that he broke Adam’s heart once when he said he didn’t have feelings for him. If he didn’t make a move now, who knows? Adam might forgot about Blake altogether and find someone else. Blake couldn’t afford to lose him. He was too special.

He smelled coffee, and the scent led him into the kitchen, where he found a nearly empty cup and a full one. He picked up the full one and let it warm his cold hands, then took a sip. Adam knew how to make damn good coffee. Where was Adam anyway? They needed to talk.

“Adam! You here?” He laughed to himself. He probably ditched me.

He didn’t get a response so he set his coffee cup down and headed upstairs. He heard the sound of water running behind a partially closed door, which Blake remembered to be Adam’s bedroom with an attached bathroom. He decided to wait outside until Adam came out. He headed into a bedroom opposite Adam’s and sat down on the bed. A few minutes later, he heard the water go off and Adam rustling around in his closet and drawers. The door was open just enough and Blake was in just the right position that he could see Adam perfectly. He was in his boxers, hair still damp, reaching for his jeans which lay on the bed. Blake watched as he slid them on, over his perfect legs and up to his perfect ass. He then pulled on a shirt, his back muscles rippling. It was a beautiful sight, and Blake wanted to see it more often.

Adam walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hallway to the stairs. Blake got up and followed him a few seconds later. Adam jumped when he heard Blake behind him.

“Geez, I didn’t know you were up there.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Why didn’t you just wait down here?” Adam motioned to the coffee mugs. “I made you coffee.”

“I know. Thanks.” Blake kept his eye on Adam, who looked confused and a little worried.

Adam eyed him suspiciously. “You’re scaring me.”

Blake couldn’t help but smile. “I remember what happened last night.”

“I don’t know how you remember anything, you drank like a motherfucker.” He paused. “Blake, what are you getting at?”

“I’m sayin’ that…it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“What?”

“Kissin’ you.”

Adam looked dumbfounded. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…you actually…enjoyed that? Because it was an accident. We were both drunk.”

Staring at a shocked, messy-haired Adam was making him crazy. In a good way. “You know how fucking hot you are right now?” He was sure he was driving Adam crazy too.

“Are you okay?”

“I am seriously turned on.”

“Don’t just say things to please me. I know you didn’t enjoy it. You’re not into me like that.”

“I’ve been thinking, and well, maybe I am,” he said quietly.

Adam looked at him in pure bewilderment. “But…”

“Just shut up.” Blake stopped him by pulling him into a long, warm kiss on the mouth. When he pulled away, Adam looked shocked. Blake laughed. “I think we can make this work,” he said as he rubbed his hands up and down Adam’s arms, making him shiver.

“You…you’re serious? As in, like, a relationship?”

“We both want it.”

Adam hung his head. “Blake, you don’t want to be with me.”

“Adam, I’m not going to hurt you like Behati did, if that’s what you’re worried about. And yes, I do want to be with you.”

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” Adam said softly. “But I thought you were straight.”

“I thought so too. Until I kissed you, Adam Levine. What, a man can’t have a change of heart?”

Adam’s expression started to brighten. “You, Blake Shelton, need to get drunk more often.”

“Wow, I’ve never heard those words before.”

Adam laughed. He jumped up into Blake’s arms and Blake pulled him into a tight embrace. He was nearly as shocked as Adam, but after last night, there was no denying his feelings. He wanted Adam to feel loved, true love, and to never be heartbroken again. He wanted to explore more of Adam, to kiss him more, to hug him more, and maybe eventually, to love him.

 

Adam’s POV

Adam couldn’t believe what just happened. Never in a million years would he believe he would be confessing his love for Blake, let alone Blake confessing his love for him. His mind was still reeling when he realized Blake was asking him a question.

“What’d you say?”

“I said, so what’s our first step now as a couple?”

A couple. This was surreal. Now he wouldn’t have to hide his feeling any longer, knowing that they both felt the same way. “Uh, we make out?”

“I like your thinking Levine.”

Adam smirked. He couldn’t have found a better guy. Blake was funny, cocky, and immature, just like himself. This was going to be fun.

Adam grabbed Blake by the front of his shirt. He brought him closer and slowly began unbuttoning it, saying, “I think this shirt would look better if it was…” he finished and pulled it off Blake. “…over there,” he said as he tossed it across the room. Blake’s eyes blazed with lust as he reached his hands underneath Adam’s shirt and began lifting it up, Adam helping to speed up the process.

“I want you Adam,” Blake said, forcefully taking Adam’s mouth in his own. Adam pressed himself against Blake’s warm, strong body, letting himself melt into him, and closed his eyes. He rolled his tongue around in Blake’s hot mouth, reaching in as far as he could. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care. Blake was giving him more than he could have ever asked for. He was strong and passionate, and Adam had to fight to keep up. Their tongues danced back and forth, Blake’s hands finding their way to Adam’s backside. Adam grabbed Blake’s face and sucked his mouth harder. Blake backed up and felt around for the couch, and when he found it dropped down onto it, Adam still hanging on. Adam had moved his hands to Blake’s shoulders and then to his neck, pressing his fingers into him. Blake had his hands on Adam’s lower back and moved them lower to his hips. After a few more minutes, they slowly pulled away, Adam taking the edge of Blake’s lip as he went. He opened his eyes, regained his breath, and smiled down at Blake. “You’re fucking amazing.”


	7. Chapter 7

Adam’s POV

Adam and Blake laid side by side on the couch that was too small to hold both of them, which forced them very close together. Adam didn’t mind a bit. This was what he had been dreaming of, being so close to Blake, knowing they both wanted the same thing.

“So how do we go about telling people about us?” Adam asked.

“We don’t,” Blake answered. “We do this.” He was laying behind Adam and he reached his arm over Adam’s shoulder and planted kisses on his neck. Adam shuddered with delight.

Once Blake stopped, Adam said, “That was nice cowboy, but you didn’t answer my question.”

Blake began to sit up. “Oh, so now we’ve got nicknames for each other, huh?”

“Blake…” but he gave up, it was no use. Blake was now attacking his neck, sucking hard, and moved lower, over Adam’s shoulder and upper back.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake was kissing Adam all over, taking time to notice the tattoos up close. He had never been so close to Adam and he only wished he could get closer, wished he could be inside of him. He heard a moan escape from Adam, who may have been enjoying it even more than Blake. Blake playfully pushed Adam off the couch and jumped up quickly so that Adam couldn’t drag him down too.

“You dick!” Adam said while Blake laughed. He stood up and brushed himself off.

“So rock star, you’re sure you’re up this?”

Adam lifted his chin up. “Ah, nicknames continue. Let’s see, I think I’ll stick with dick for you. No wait. Maybe, jackass, shithead…” Adam kept rambling.

“So classy Levine.”

“I just want to fuck you so bad.”

Blake grinned. “Then what’re we waiting for?”

Adam slipped past Blake and ran upstairs, Blake hot on his tail, managing to reach out and smack his ass once. Adam squealed as he darted into his bedroom and hurled off the bedspread and pillows. He stood facing Blake, shirtless and panting, a devilish look on his face. Blake never guessed his boyfriend would be such an animal. And a hot one.

“I need those pants off Shelton.” Blake removed his belt and let his jeans drop to the floor, leaving him standing in front of Adam in only his boxers.

“Same goes to you Levine.” Adam slowly took off his pants, giving Blake time to admire everything about his gorgeous body and the way he moved so perfectly. He was feeling himself grow hard for the very attractive man standing in front of him.

“You know, I was foolish not to realize that I want you. I want you so freakin’ bad,” Blake said.

“I know you do. Now shut up and get over here before I have an orgasm just looking at you.”

Blake pushed Adam backwards down onto the bed, hoping he hadn’t been too rough but judging by Adam’s reaction he hadn’t. Adam had his hands around the back of Blake’s neck, pulling on his lips and thrusting his tongue in Blake’s mouth. He stopped suddenly. “You ever done it with a guy before?”

“What the hell kinda question is that?”

“Me neither. Just checking.” Adam went back to sucking on Blake’s mouth, and Blake lowered most of his weight down on top of him, relishing Adam’s beautiful tongue and lips and how they worked in perfect unison to make Blake feel things he had never felt before. He had become lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but continued to seek Adam’s hot, wet mouth pressed against his own.

“I want to be inside you, Blake,” Adam said quietly.

“Do you have lube and condoms?”

“Yeah.” Adam reached over to a nightstand, opened the top drawer, and pulled out the supplies. “Our boxers are gonna have to come off first.”

Blake began sliding his off and Adam did the same. Adam was lying beneath Blake and Blake stared down at him, admiring his long, hard cock and its perfect curvature. For a little guy he sure as hell wasn’t lacking. He ran his hands down Adam’s slim torso, then over his stomach and eventually made his way to his dick. He fingered the tip a little.

“B-Blake, it feels so good. Here.” He handed the lube to Blake, who put some on his fingers and slowly slid a finger into Adam.

“You are fantastic, you know that? Everything is so…perfect.”

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you. You’re pretty nice yourself,” Adam said, Blake watching as Adam eyed his own dick.

“You can be on top,” Blake said as he rolled off Adam onto the middle of the bed, and watched and waited as Adam climbed on top of him. The weight and heat of Adam’s body felt good so against him.

“You’re sure you wanna do this?”

Adam paused for a second, then hungrily grabbed Blake’s lips. I’ll take that as a yes.

 

Adam’s POV

Even though Blake was on bottom, he was still able to easily maneuver his hands all over Adam’s underside, and one hand eventually found his hard cock, already leaking cum. Blake wrapped his long fingers around it and squeezed a few times, Adam trying to hold back the moans making their way to his throat. Blake released slowly and Adam guided himself into Blake, adjusting to find the spot most comfortable.

“How does it feel?” Blake asked.

“A-fucking-mazing.” His voice shook as he pushed himself deeper into Blake. Once fully inside, he began rocking his hips, Blake following the motion. Then he thrust a few times, and was hit with a strong orgasm that sent an electric shock throughout his body, ejaculating inside of Blake in the meantime.

“B-Blake, more, I need more.” Adam thrust more, harder this time, while Blake moved his hips in a circular motion. This time Adam hit Blake’s prostate, and Blake’s hot cum spilled over his stomach. Adam licked it while still moving himself inside Blake, and the sight and feel of Blake’s cum made Adam cum again. He pulled out slowly, and Blake took Adam’s dick in his hand, stroking it gently, sending more pleasurable waves through Adam. Adam planted kisses on Blake’s chest and rubbed his hands down his body. Just when he thought they were finished Blake shoved him off and crawled on top of him.

Adam waited while Blake lowered himself down onto him and let his dick find its way to Adam’s hole. Adam had never had anything so amazing inside of him. Blake’s cock was long, hard, and experienced, hitting Adam in just the right spots to make him groan loudly. He spread his legs farther apart to invite Blake in further, down closer, and he responded, thrusting and rocking so much that Adam could hardly stand it. He clutched the bed sheets and shouted Blake’s name. His cum spilled out over both of them and the bed. Blake stopped moving and laid gently on top of Adam, and just the feel of Blake’s dick in there made Adam want to scream. He pulled Blake’s face down to his own and kissed him hotly on the mouth while Blake ran his fingers through Adam’s messy hair.

“Blake, I-I can’t…that was so good,” Adam managed to say between kisses and muscle spasms. He never wanted to let go of the man lying on top of him. He kept Blake’s body pulled down close, and intertwined his legs with Blake’s. The sheer contact they shared was magical. Adam had been with a lot of women, but none were able to even come close to what Blake offered him.

Adam was trying to relax as Blake traced his fingers down his sides. Adam closed his eyes and relished his touch, so tender yet so intense. Blake eventually moved to Adam’s side, and he continued stroking him. Adam couldn’t resist Blake’s sweet lips, and he pulled on them while his hands found their way to Blake’s neck. They laid there for a while, letting themselves cool off and their heart rates to return to normal, although Adam didn’t know how he’d ever be normal after that.

***

(Next morning)

Adam pulled his pants back on. “And THAT’S how it’s done,” he said.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I know. So are you cowboy.”

They both headed downstairs to the living room. Adam picked up his shirt and tossed Blake his and they both put them back on.

“You want something to eat?” Adam asked as he made his way into the kitchen. “Or did you get enough last night?”

“You have a way with words.”

Adam found his phone on a counter and looked at his messages and missed calls. There was one from a number he didn’t recognize. “I’ll be right back,” he said to Blake.

“I’ll start breakfast,” Blake said.

Adam walked out on his deck and returned the call. Afterwards, he went back to the kitchen, where Blake had begun cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

“Important call?” He asked.

“It was from The Tonight Show, asking if I would be their guest for Friday’s show.”

“You doing it?”

“Yeah, I told them I would. But you have to come with me.”

“All the way to New York? Can’t I just watch it on T.V.?”

“No, you’re coming.”

“I’m just messin’ with ya. Of course I wanna come to support my boyfriend.”

Adam smiled. “Thanks.” He dropped a kiss on Blake’s cheek. “I’ll get us a flight for Thursday afternoon.”

Blake had the eggs out on a plate and was flipping the bacon. “So do you know what game you’re gonna be playing?”

Adam was starting the coffee. “Huh?”

“You know, the guest’s always get to do some sort of game.”

“Oh yeah. They told me but I didn’t recognize it.”

“I hope they don’t have too much fun with you. Or else when we get back we just might have to play a little game of our own,” Blake said, raising his eyebrows.

“You’re so nasty.”

“That’s why you love me.” Blake finished breakfast and made up two plates of delicious smelling food. They sat down at the bar in the kitchen and ate.

“So…” Blake broke the silence. “What are ya gonna wear?”

“I dunno, it’s too far away to decide yet.”

“I think you should go naked. You look better that way.” Adam stopped eating and looked over at Blake, who had a smirk on his face.

Adam shook his head. “You really are nasty.”

“Ah come on, I really want to help you pick out something.”

Adam got up and brought his plate to the sink. “You sound like a little girl begging to play dress up.” He turned to look at Blake, who looked so eager. Adam put his hands up. “Fine, fine, come on weirdo.”

They went upstairs to Adam’s bedroom. Adam instructed Blake to sit on his bed while he went through his closet and pulled out possible items. Blake was staring with that stupid grin on his face.

“What?” Adam said.

“I really want to see you try them on. Right here, in front of me. And model them.”

Adam exaggerated a sigh as he brought out an armful of clothing. “You are so high maintenance.”

“If you were in my shoes trust me you’d want to stare at your sexy self too.”

Adam laughed. “If I was in your shoes I wouldn’t be able to walk.”

Blake smiled, obviously impressed by Adam’s comeback. “Less talk and more strip.”

Adam complied and took off his shirt and jeans slowly so that Blake could get a good look. He slipped into his first option, a plain black suit. Blake studied it carefully. “Spin.” Adam did. “Your ass sure looks nice. But I’m just not feeling it.”

Adam tried on several more suit and tie combinations until he got down to the last one, a light grey suit, white shirt, with a pink and white striped tie. Blake let out a low whistle as Adam spun around for him. “Now that’s the one.” He got up and walked over to Adam, putting his arms around him. “I’m not going to be able resist you Friday night.”

Adam gazed up into Blake’s blue eyes and trailed an index finger over his lip. “You’ll be invited to the after party.” He left him with a kiss as he went to get changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake’s POV

Thursday came quickly and Blake and Adam were packing up to catch their 4:20 p.m. flight to New York. They had a cab pick them up and take them to the airport. Blake felt giddy as he and Adam gathered their things and headed inside LAX. He couldn’t wait to spend the next two days with Adam. And of course, he couldn’t wait to see him on the Tonight Show. Maybe he would be allowed backstage with him before he went on. Adam didn’t have to be at the studio until tomorrow afternoon, so they could do whatever they wanted until then. Blake didn’t travel to New York that often, so he was glad he was with Adam, who knew the city nearly just as well as he did L.A.

The whole plane ride Blake couldn’t help but stare at his cute boyfriend sitting beside him, who was usually on his phone or listening to music. He got a few mischievous looks back. At one point Adam even got Blake to make out with him in the cramped plane bathroom. It was the best flight Blake had ever been on. 

They arrived in New York just after 10:00. They took a cab to their hotel. Their room was on the highest floor, with a balcony overlooking the lit-up city. Adam came and joined Blake outside.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Adam said.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Even on the dimly lit balcony Blake could tell he’d made Adam blush, which he loved doing. How am I so lucky to have gotten such an adorable guy?

“You feeling up for it tonight cowboy?” Adam asked after a few minutes, stretching his arms out to the side.

“Is that even a question?” Blake walked back inside and began taking off his clothes. Adam followed, closing the balcony door and drawing the curtains. He stripped as well and soon they were both in one of the queen beds, rolling over each other, kissing and licking. Adam let out multiple moans when Blake fingered his hard dick.

“Shh, keep it down,” Blake whispered.

“I-I can’t help it, Blake. It feels so good.” Blake knew he had already caused him to have a small orgasm; he felt his hot cum spill over his thigh. He must have really wanted it.

“More Blake.” Blake decided to do exactly what he did last time, as it seemed to have gone over really well. He was on top, and he thrust hard into Adam, who was trying his best not to scream by biting his lip. Adam followed the motion with his hips, and Blake felt an orgasm coming on. They finished rocking and their cum spilled all over each other. Blake moved to the side of Adam and fingered his dick for several more minutes. Adam shivered with delight as Blake finished up the job. They both cleaned up and got dressed. Adam put on a pair of light grey sweatpants and a white shirt with holes in it. He manages to look amazing in anything, Blake thought.

Adam climbed into the bed they were just in and readjusted the covers. Blake was standing a short distance away. He wasn’t sure if he should take the other bed. Would it be too weird to sleep together? Not that I don’t want to. I’d love to sleep with him, to feel his warmth all night long.

Adam caught him looking uneasy. “Well what are you waiting for cowboy? You gonna sleep with me or not?” He patted the bed next to him. He was a lot braver than Blake at the moment.

“Yeah.” Blake walked over and got in the bed next to Adam. It wasn’t awkward at all; in fact, it was perfect. They fell asleep, Blake’s arm draped over Adam.

***

“Dude, you’ve got to fucking see this!”

Blake was awakened by Adam shouting from the balcony. He looked over and yelled, “Shut up dickhead! I’m tryin’ to sleep!”

Adam came bouncing into the room and jumped on Blake.

“Ouch!”

“Oh you big baby! Get up, you’ve got to see this view!”

Blake groaned and reluctantly got up. He let Adam lead him outside. He had to admit, it was a crazy view. The sun had just risen, and they could see almost all of New York City.

“I thought you liked L.A. better,” Blake said.

“No doubt I do, but you don’t get to see stuff like this back home.” They stayed outside for a few more minutes, then headed back into the room to get showered and dressed for the day.

 

Adam’s POV

He and Blake had spent the day together in the city. Now, it was time for him to be at the Tonight Show studio for tonight’s taping. He was excited and a little nervous. As much as he didn’t mind being on stage surrounded by thousands of people, being on a talk show was different and less familiar to him. But Blake would be there, which would put him more at ease. He was sure he would be asked about the band’s new album and what he knew about the next season of The Voice. Hopefully, Behati wouldn’t come up. He didn’t how much other people knew about the situation, but he really didn’t feel like sharing his personal business with the world, especially not right now, while he was still getting over it. No telling what might come out of his mouth.

They arrived in plenty of time, and were greeted by the show producers and directors. They led Adam away for a little while to go over what would happen on the show. When he returned to the studio he found Blake seated in one of the audience chairs, cheering and clapping as Adam walked in. He let out a few whistles too.

Adam laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Just practicing for tonight.”

Adam walked over to Blake and took a seat on his lap and kissed him. “I’m doing something called water wars. They told me to be prepared to get wet, and Jimmy told me personally to be prepared to lose.”

“Hmm, you’ll get wet, huh?” Blake said with lust in his eyes. “That’ll look amazing with that shirt you’ve got on.”

Adam looked down, suddenly remembering that he had let Blake talk him into wearing a white shirt. Shit. He got up off of Blake.

“You dickhead!”

“Oh come on, it’ll be hilarious!”

“Hilarious for you!” Adam growled. “Maybe they have something else I can wear…”

“Wear it for me, baby,” Blake said as he took Adam’s hand.

Adam looked down at Blake, who was smiling like a child begging for candy. He couldn’t resist. “Alright, fine. But you better get a good look.”

 

Blake’s POV

Blake was given a seat off to the side but up close. He listened to Adam intently as he answered all of Jimmy’s questions. They talked about the new album and The Voice mainly. Neither he nor Behati came up. Blake was glad, because he didn’t want to see the hurt in Adam’s eyes again over his ex-girlfriend, and they weren’t ready to tell the world about them yet.

The interview was over and they both got up and walked over to two chairs with a table between them, and off to the side were numerous glasses of water, which Blake wondered was warm or cold. Jimmy explained the game to the audience, then they started. Blake leaned forward in his seat and watched intently. This game looked to be much worse off for the loser, which in this case, Blake wanted Adam to be that person.

Adam won the first round, so he got to dump a glass of water on Jimmy. The crowd went wild. They were probably just as excited as he was to see how this went down. Adam won the second and third rounds too, and he was grinning ear to ear. Darn, he’s cute. But he’d be even cuter soaking wet. Jimmy’s frustration was showing as well, but he was laughing as Adam splashed another glass of water in his face. Come on, Blake thought anxiously, this game is going to be over before he’s even wet.

Just as the thought crossed Blake’s mind, Adam lost a round, allowing Jimmy to finally be able to throw water in his face. He did, and Adam blew it out of his mouth as the crowd exploded. Blake couldn’t contain himself as he stood up, whistling and clapping. Jimmy turned around to him, and motioned for him to come over. He wondered what it was about, but he obliged and got up out of his seat. He heard some people gasp, apparently unaware that he was part of the audience tonight.

Jimmy said, “How about we let Blake Shelton here try the next round. He may have better luck than me.” He addressed the audience. “What do you think, should we let him play?” The crowd clapped and cheered louder than ever, and they didn’t stop even when Blake agreed to it. He didn’t know how the hell he had been roped into this, but he didn’t mind one damn bit.

The whole time Adam had been giving him an evil look. He was trying his best to look mad but Blake found it adorable and laughed at him as he took Jimmy’s seat. He mouthed “You’re goin’ down.” He stared the barely wet Adam down as they each grabbed a card and flipped it. Sure enough, Adam won again. Blake watched as he took a glass and cocked his head as he looked at Blake for a second, then reached over and dumped the water down the front of his shirt. Blake winced as the cold seeped through, looking down then back at Adam, who appeared completely satisfied.

The audience was going crazy, but Blake didn’t even notice them after that, he was so intent on the game. Blake gave Adam a devilish grin he aimed his glass right at his chest, allowing Blake to see clearly what was underneath. Blake smirked as Adam shot him a look of disgust. They lost no time playing the next rounds, Blake winning again. This time, he stood up and reached over the table, hooked a finger in Adam’s belt loop and pulled back, dropping the water down his pants, causing Adam to jump up and shriek even though he knew it was coming.

Adam won another and poured a glass over Blake’s head, and Blake did the same to Adam. From then on, Blake won every round. He poured water all over Adam’s face and shirt until he was completely soaked and completely see-through. Blake sat back and admired his handiwork. Adam had his eyes closed and was spitting out water. His hair was matted down, his grey pants were dark, and Blake could see every tattoo through the thin white fabric. He was one hot mess.

They were down to the last round. Adam looked like he wanted to kill Blake but was also trying to hold back laughter at the same time. Blake won again, and poured his last glass down Adam’s crotch. The winner got to use the water gun, and as Blake was reaching for his, he felt water hit his cheek. He looked up as Adam shot more water at him.

“You lost, you don’t get to do that!” Blake shouted, but Adam wasn’t giving up anytime soon. Blake aimed his at Adam and quickly fired, making sure to hit him all over. They were both engaged in an intense battle, the crowd roaring, Jimmy on the sideline laughing his head off. They stopped when they ran out of water, and Blake looked Adam up and down, completely soaked and dripping, every inch of his body exposed. Blake figured he probably looked the same, but he wasn’t the one wearing the white shirt. He had his eyes closed, laughing, as Adam shot him once more in the face. He opened his eyes to see Adam sticking out his tongue, holding his water gun like his life depended on it. Damn, we need to play this game more often.

 

Adam’s POV

Adam giggled as he watched himself and Blake on the T.V. in the hotel room. Blake came walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Adam glanced at him, and felt himself grow hard. He turned his attention back to the screen just in time to see Blake drench him with one of the glasses.

“I got you good tonight,” Blake said as he sat on the bed next to Adam, watching as well. By the end, Adam knew he was done in for, but he couldn’t believe just how wet he’d been. He might as well not have been wearing a shirt. Or pants for that matter.

It cut to a commercial, and Adam switched it off. “We looked pretty hot.”

“No, you looked pretty hot.” Blake snuggled up next to him. He whispered, “Do you know how turned on I was seeing you wet and pissed off?”

Adam smiled. “Do you know how turned on I am right now?”

Somehow or another, his shirt came off, and he was lying on top of Blake. He ran his hands through Blake’s chest hair, intertwining it in his fingers. He breathed in the sweet scent of shampoo. He felt Blake place a hand on his hip and started tugging gently at his belt.

“No sex tonight,” Adam said. “Let’s just be together. I just want to feel you.” Blake obliged and quit tugging, letting his hand slip to the small of Adam’s back, running his long fingers along it. Adam lowered his face to Blake’s, and planted kisses on his neck and under his chin, then up to his cheeks and forehead. Blake’s other hand came up his back, slowly, and Adam shivered as his fingers traced along his spine up to his neck, into his messy hair.

Just then Adam heard his phone buzz. He was snapped out of the connection with Blake as he reached for it. It was from James.

Hey, just wondering when you’d be back. Hope you’re having a good time.

Adam quickly texted a response. I’ll be back tomorrow. Then he remembered that he hadn’t told anyone that Blake came along with him. Which would be fine, if Blake hadn’t been on the show with him. Oh well, none of guys watch the Tonight Show anyway. 

He received a response thirty seconds later. Great. We need your creative genius. By the way, you and Blake were cute tonight ;) Adam bolted upright.

“Adam, what’s wrong?”

He stared down at the text he had just received. He should have known better, that they would watch it because he was a guest. I’m so fucking stupid.

Blake looked at his phone screen. “What’s going on?”

“James saw us tonight on the show.”

“So?”

He turned to face Blake. “I don’t know about you, but we looked pretty chummy on there. What’s worse is that I didn’t tell them you were coming with me, which makes it look like I had something to hide.”

Blake sighed and pulled himself out from beneath Adam and sat next to him. “Well you were gonna tell them eventually right?” Adam shot him an apprehensive look. “I’m just kiddin’, they probably can’t tell anything by it.”

Adam told him exactly what James said. Blake smiled. “He called us cute?”

Adam jumped off the bed. “You dickhead! Don’t you get it? People are going to start talking without even knowing the whole story!”

“This is the whole story. You and I are together now.”

“But do you want the whole world to know right now? To find out about it this way?”

“You should have thought about that before letting me play that game with you.”

“So this is my fault?”

“I didn’t say that. Look, it was an innocent little thing, James must’ve only said somethin’ because he had prior suspicions.”

“Oh that makes me feel better.”

“Hey.” Blake got up and wrapped his arms tightly around Adam. “I’m not ashamed of you. Let them think whatever they want. When we want to tell them everything, we will. Until then, we won’t let that stop us. I love you and want to be with you.”

Adam looked up at him. “You love me? You really mean that?”

“’Course I do. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.” Adam allowed himself to be swallowed up in Blake’s embrace. As always, everything negative he was feeling disappeared when he was close to Blake. No way could he mess this up.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam’s POV

There was a tightness in the studio the next day between Adam and James. James didn’t seem angry or upset, just a little stand-offish. Which wasn’t always out of the ordinary for him, but Adam knew that today it had something to do with him. Him and Blake. 

When they wrapped up for the evening Adam hung back and decided to quit beating around the bush and just confront James head-on.

“Hey man, listen. I want to tell you something but I don’t want you to get freaked out by it.”

James looked at him like he already knew what Adam was about to say, but he didn’t say anything and waited intently.

He closed his eyes for a second. “Blake and I are…how do I say this…we’re uh…”

“Dating?” James finished for him.

“Yeah, you could call it that. How’d you guess?”

James smiled, appearing more relaxed. “It made perfect sense. You split with Behati, Blake is suddenly in the picture more, then I saw you two on T.V. and I put it all together.”

“I just didn’t want you to think I was hiding something from you. It wasn’t like that. Blake and I are still figuring things out, and we didn’t want everyone to know, just yet.”

“I completely understand. And don’t worry, I’m not that weirded out by it. I think you two make a good couple.”

Adam smiled. “Thanks. Promise me one thing—you won’t tell any of the guys. I want to, at the right time.”

“You have my word.”

***

Adam went home to an empty house. He realized he and Blake had spent the last couple weeks together. It felt strange without him now. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then walked into his living room and turned on the T.V. He felt something tickle the back of his neck, and turned around to find Blake’s head peeking over the top of the couch.

“How the fuck did you get in here?”

Blake stood up and dangled a set of keys from his finger. “I thought I’d take it upon myself to get a set of your keys. I plan on us spending a lot of time together.”

“That’s creepy but sexy.” Adam stood up and went over to Blake, taking his lips in a tight kiss.

When they broke, Adam said, “It’s only been half a day without you and I’ve missed you like crazy.”

“Well let’s not let that happen again.” Blake put his arms around Adam and buried his face in his hair. Adam reached around and grabbed Blake’s butt.

“That’s one hell of an ass Shelton.” Blake moaned a little as Adam massaged it.

“You know what? We haven’t been on an official date yet.”

Adam pulled away so he could look at Blake. “No, we haven’t. When were you planning on asking me?”

“How ‘bout tonight?”

“Sounds great. I’ll go get ready.” Adam bounded up the stairs to his bedroom and quickly began searching for something to wear. He remembered Blake was wearing dark jeans, a plaid shirt with a jacket over it, and boots. He decided on something nice yet casual. As he got dressed he thought about the night ahead. It would be different being ‘with’ Blake in a public setting, they had only ever been intimate at home or by themselves. He was looking forward to it though, and hoped that he would feel just as comfortable as he did with Blake anywhere else.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake couldn’t stop staring at Adam seated in the booth across from him. He had on dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans and dark red sweater. He finally caught him staring and smiled.

“Quit looking at me like that. People are going to notice,” Adam said quietly.

“I can’t help it, you look so amazing.” His heart fluttered when he said that. He couldn’t believe how true his words were, how true everything was that he said to Adam. There was definitely a connection between them that was special and needed to be explored even deeper.

They placed their orders and talked about various things while they waited. Blake continued to study Adam; his jawline, with the perfect amount of stubble. His cute little nose. His sparkling brown eyes.

“…and that was when I…Blake? Did you even hear anything I just said?”

Blake snapped out of his gaze. “No, but do I need to? He leaned in closer. “Everything that comes out of your mouth is perfect, and you are perfect.” That made Adam blush big time, and Blake compared the color of his rosy cheeks to his sweater.

Blake let Adam reach under the table and take his hand. Adam’s hand was warm and his hold was strong yet gentle. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He had known Adam for years, been with him for a few weeks, but this was the first time he had ever felt this way around him. Was it the beginning of true love? He knew he loved Adam but now he felt like their relationship was going even deeper, which terrified but exhilarated him at the same time. This man sitting in front of him caused him to feel things he had never felt before. His touch was electrifying, his gaze piercing, and his presence comforting.

He thought he was okay when Miranda left him. He was fine with not going home to someone, to not having sex with someone, to not being around someone 24/7. But truthfully, he wasn’t. He missed that connection that only came from being with someone you love. He could have gone out and found someone else, but he told himself he was content with being alone. He made it okay. Then Adam came into his world, stronger and more passionately before, and he burned Blake’s barrier down. Maybe he had loved Adam all along. Maybe the reason why he didn’t try to find someone else was because, hidden deep in his subconscious, he wanted Adam. Needed Adam like the air he needed to breathe.

***

Blake and Adam walked out into the crisp night. It had been a fantastic evening, and Blake didn’t want it to end. He had his arm around Adam’s torso as they walked to Blake’s truck. Behind him, Blake felt the flash of a camera, and he turned around just in time to see two people with cameras running off, one still snapping pictures as he ran. Blake let go of Adam and ran after them, yelling out curse words, but he never got close enough to catch them so he walked back.

“What the hell was that all about?” Adam asked.

“Stupid media taking pictures of us. You know what’ll be in the magazines tomorrow.” Blake was angry, but he was scared as well. Adam was right—they weren’t ready to tell the world yet, and it definitely didn’t need to happen this way.

“You know those tabloids, no one believes them anyway,” Adam said with conviction. But Blake could tell he was nervous too. This one they may believe.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Blake said as he ushered Adam into his truck then got in the driver’s seat.

 

Adam’s POV

They arrived at Adam’s house. He was a little shaken up over the pictures—God only knows what he and Blake were doing at the time they were taken—but he tried not to worry about it now. He walked up to his front door and turned around to Blake.

“Why don’t you stay over tonight? We’re both sober this time.” He smiled.

“I’d like that.” They both went inside. Blake took off his jacket and joined Adam in the living room.

“I had a great time tonight,” Adam said, trying not to blush. It was probably the best date he’d ever been on. It was a little difficult trying to eat with butterflies in his stomach, but he smiled every time he looked at Blake. He was so handsome and so beautifully rugged. No doubt there was a very special spark between them. But there was something he had to clear from his mind.

Blake was just staring at him, smiling slightly. Adam wet his lips. “Sit down. I need to ask you something.” They both sat and Adam continued.

“I kind of feel bad for even asking you this, but…do you like me just for sex?”

“What? Of course not, you know I love you more than anything.” Blake looked hurt.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…” he looked away for a second. “I’ve never been in a relationship this good. I know it sounds silly, but it’s true. I’ve never felt the same way about someone as I do you. Other than Behati, every girl I’ve dated just wanted to have sex and then leave me. I guess this just seems…surreal. I don’t want to wake up one morning and you’re gone.” Find a woman, realize you’re straight…but he didn’t add that.

“Adam, I told you in the beginning, I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me. Sure, the sex is great, but I’d chose you and no sex over a woman and sex.”

“Wow, really? As good as you are in bed?” Adam laughed.

Blake went and sat close to Adam. “I can promise you, you won’t have to worry about me leavin’ ya. Unless you want me to.”

“No, no, never. I want this to work so badly, no matter what.”

Blake leaned in and slowly put his hands around Adam’s face. He traced his neck, then his chin, up to his cheeks and lips. Then he kissed him, warmly, slowly, and with meaning. It felt amazing to be loved by someone so much, for someone to know who you really were as a person, and to be loved despite your flaws. Adam may not have had luck with love in the past, but this time love found him. Nothing between him and Blake was forced. It was all so natural and so real. They could cuss each other out one minute, and the next be engaged in an intimate kiss. It just worked.

After what seemed like an eternity, they gently pulled away.

“Thank you,” Adam said, breathless.

“Welcome, asshole.”

Adam smiled to himself. Yep, it is most definitely true love.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam’s POV

Not surprisingly, their night concluded with sex. It was nice knowing now that Blake appreciated him for him; the sex was just icing on the cake.

They were down to only their boxers, a tangled web of limbs and hot, heavy breathing. Adam was stifling a giggle as Blake touched him down there when he heard the doorbell ring. He tried to pull himself out from under Blake but Blake pressed him down, smothering him with warmth. He didn’t want to leave but he had to…maybe if I don’t answer they’ll just go away…but then he heard the ring again.

“Blake, get off me. Someone’s at the door.”

“No,” Blake moaned into Adam’s stomach. Adam managed to weasel his way out.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“You goin’ out there like that?”

Adam looked down at himself, wearing a pair of white boxers and no shirt or socks.

He shrugged. “It’s probably one of the guys or something.” He left the room and ran down the steps. He opened the front door to reveal a man dressed in a suit, holding a pad of paper and a pen, and a man with a camera behind him, whom Adam vaguely recognized.

“What the…” Adam began.

“Mr. Levine, would you care to further explain your encounter earlier today with Blake Shelton?”

Adam knew where this was going. “Get off of my property. How did you even get in here anyway?”

“Please, if you could just answer some questions, it’s for a story…”

“To hell with your story! What I do in my personal life is my business!”

“Could you at least explain this photograph?” His photographer handed him a photo and he showed it to Adam. It was of him and Blake; Blake had his arm around his waist, like married couples do. Adam was furious.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now!”

“But if we don’t get your…”

“You don’t need anything from me! Leave, or I will call the cops!” Adam pointed to their car.

The man shoved his paper, pen, and the photo is his pocket, then turned around and motioned for the cameraman to get in the car. But not before he snapped a picture of the nearly naked Adam. Adam flipped him off then slammed the door and went back inside, making sure to set the alarm and lock the gate. He realized he must have forgotten to when he came home earlier with Blake.

He stormed back up the steps to his bedroom, where a now naked Blake lay playing with his dick resting across his thigh.

“Hey rockstar, you’re just in time…”

“Put it away, dipshit.” He went to his closet and tore out clothes, searching for something to wear.

“What’re you doin’? Who was at the door?”

Adam spun around. “Remember those douchebags who took our picture at the restaurant?” Blake nodded. “Yeah them. They’re about to write a fucking story on us.” He continued rummaging and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. What happened?” Blake was sitting up now.

“One of the cameramen was there, along with his boss, apparently. He wanted me to give him details and explain a picture with your arm around me.”

“Jesus.” Blake rubbed his forehead. “At this late at night?”

“Stupid me for not remembering to lock the gate.” He huffed. “I didn’t tell them anything. But God knows what they’ll come up with.”

He was on his way out of the room when Blake said, “So where’re you goin’ now?”

Adam stopped in his tracks, turned around, and threw his hands up. “I don’t know. Talk to somebody…” He trailed off. He realized there was nothing he could do. Not now. He walked back to the bed.

“Blake, do you realize what this could do to us? People are going to know about us before we’re ready to tell them. It’ll be a mess.”

“Trust me, I know. But what are we gonna do?” He sighed. “We’ll just have to wait and see what happens, and take it from there.”

“But…”

“No Adam, don’t worry about it now.”

Adam went and sat down on the bed next to Blake. “What angers me the most is that they hunted me down, came to my house, just to try to write some sleazy story.” He let out a sigh. “You’re right. We just have to play it out.” After a few seconds pause, he said, “So, now if you want to show me your dick, I guess you may.” Blake grinned.

Adam peeled off the clothes he had just put on and got in the bed next to Blake. Blake put an arm around him, and Adam snuggled up close. Feeling Blake’s warmth suddenly made everything okay.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake had just gotten out of a meeting with his agent. He was at home and called Adam.

“Sup.”

“Thought you’d be happy to hear that I got our little situation straightened out.” He told him how they had gotten the reporter to drop the story, and filed a restraining order against him and his photographer.

“Holy shit! A restraining order? That’s intense…I mean, that’s awesome!”

“I couldn’t have anyone bothering my boyfriend anymore.” He knew Adam was blushing on the either end.

“Unfortunately I don’t think it’ll be the end of stuff like that though.”

“We’ll get through it.”

“Thanks a million Blake. I owe you.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

***

They had talked more that day and had decided on going to see a movie. Adam had joked that this time would be better than last, where he was extremely uncomfortable with the sexual tension. He also had said that seeing a movie seemed rather childish, like a teen date, but Blake waved that off and promised him they would have a good time.

Adam was set to meet Blake at his house in less than fifteen minutes. Blake finished up his shower, shaved, and pulled on clean clothes. After running a comb through his hair, he walked downstairs and sat in his favorite chair. He took in his surroundings; the fireplace with a mounted deer overhead, the cozy furniture, the elaborately decorated clock, which Miranda had insisted on placing in the living room. It wasn’t as done-up as his place back in Oklahoma, but it was a nice home away from home. It could get lonely very easily though; Blake hoped he’d see more of Adam in it in the future.

His cell rang, and it was from a number he didn’t recognize. He answered it.

“Hello?”

“Blake.” He knew that voice anywhere. It was Miranda. 

Shocked and a little tongue-tied at first, he said, “Hi, how are you?”

“Doing well, thanks. I know you’re probably wondering why the hell I’m calling you. It’s been, what, months? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that…” She stopped.

Blake waited. “What Miranda?”

“Blake, I know we didn’t leave on such great terms. But I don’t think we were mad at each other either. Which is why I think, maybe, we can work this out.”

What did she mean “work this out?” They had been separated for over a year, barely spoken since. He had assumed she had moved on, found another guy, maybe had kids. They were living completely different lives now.

“We’ve been separated for a year. I thought someone as pretty as you would have gotten remarried.”

“Jesus, no. I mean, I dated some guys, but nothing really worked out. None of them compared to you. The truth is, I’ve missed you. I don’t know how far we’ll get again, but I’m willing to give us another chance.”

He was dumbstruck, but he kept his tone gentle. “That’s really sweet but I…”

“I understand. You’ve found someone else,” she said softly.

He swallowed, debating whether to tell her. “Yes, I have. But we had just been apart for so long, I thought it was over.”

“I’ve just…missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. But we can’t undo the past.”

“You’re probably right. I’m sorry I called you. I just want you to know that I care about you. I always have Blake. Even when we fought, I always loved you. I’ll never stop loving you.” She paused. “If you ever have a change of heart, you know where to find me.”

“I do. It was nice talking to you.”

“You too.” They both waited a second, then hung up.

Blake put the phone down and wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow. He hadn’t talked to Miranda for so long, and now she was asking for him back. He never stopped loving her; they just had lost that spark, that spark that he felt around Adam now. He knew he was happy where his life had taken him, but something about the softness and sincerity in her voice made him miss her. His thoughts were interrupted by Adam walking through his front door. He was dressed casually, carrying a can of Coke in one hand and swinging his keys on the other.

“Hey, ready to go?” He walked in and stopped in front of Blake. “You alright? You look like you’re sweating.”

His conversation with Miranda had left him forgetting about Adam coming over, and his mind was still reeling over her. He had to forget about it for now though, and enjoy this night.

“No, I’m fine. I’m ready.”

 

Adam’s POV

Adam drove fast, partly out of habit and partly because he wanted to get to the theater as early as possible to get a good seat. He tried to spark up small talk with Blake, but he seemed distant. He was probably just nervous about tonight. Funny to think I was the nervous one last time. He laughed to himself. Nervous is an understatement. I was trying to hold back wanting to attack Blake’s penis while I sat trembling if he even glanced at me.

They arrived, got their tickets and snacks, and made their way into the nearly empty, dimly lit theater. Perfect for making out. They sat high up in the middle. The movie started, and although Adam wanted to pay attention to it, he wanted to pay even more attention the very attractive man sitting next to him. He picked up a piece of popcorn and tossed it at Blake’s cheek. Blake shook his head, which made Adam smile and throw another piece. Blake picked up his Coke and threatened to chuck it at Adam. Adam gasped, which caused some of the people in the theater to turn around and look at him. He sank down in his seat and sat still for a while. Then he let his hand creep over to Blake’s. He leaned in for a kiss, and expected Blake to take it further, but he just sat there, eyes glued to the screen. Adam breathed lightly against his neck, and still nothing. He seemed annoyed. Adam sat back up straight and didn’t try anything the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam’s POV

Adam dropped Blake off at his house and went inside with him. Blake took off his jacket and grabbed a beer from the fridge, heading to the couch. Adam followed him. Blake turned on the T.V. and sipped from his beer. Why the fuck is he ignoring me? Angry now, Adam stepped in front of the screen and switched it off.

“Hey!” Blake whined.

“What’s going on? You’ve ignored me all night! What happened to ‘oh we’ll have a great time’?”

Instead of fighting back, Blake’s expression softened. He looked worn and upset. “I’m sorry. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

Perplexed, Adam sat beside Blake. “Like what?”

“Miranda called me.”

“Blake, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to ruin our night.”

Little late for that. But Adam stayed silent and let Blake continue.

“We haven’t talked in months, and she called me out of nowhere, wanting to get back with me.”

Adam gulped. “A-and what did you say?”

“I told her I was with someone. I said we had been apart for so long, so I moved on.”

Adam took it all in. If Blake had been mad at her for calling, he would have told Adam right away, told him that he had nothing to worry about and that she was foolish for wanting him back. Let it go. Brush it off. Instead, he waited, held it in, which brought Adam to the conclusion that he wanted to think on it. Thinking on it meant he actually considered the possibility of getting back with her.

Adam stood up and paced aimlessly around Blake’s living room. “I’m so fucking stupid.” More pacing. Blake said nothing, just kept his head low, looking down at his beer or his feet one. 

“God Blake, say something!” Blake finally looked up.

“If you want to get back with her, I totally get it. You’re straight, I’m not worth your time. This whole thing was stupid,” Adam said.

“Adam, I didn’t say…”

“But it’s obvious you want to.” He slowed down, trying to talk calmly. “I don’t want to deny you of happiness. She made you happy.”

“Did you hear what you just said? She made me happy. You make me happy now.”

“Then why are you so distraught over this?”

“I…I don’t know.” He looked back down.

Adam went over and laid a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “If you have any inkling of desire to get back with her, do it. For me. You deserve it.” He was walking towards the door as he added, “And I mean that.”

***

Adam’s drive home contained lots of cursing and slamming the steering wheel. He was mad at himself. He should have known better since day one. He was nothing more than a fling to Blake. Sure, Blake had told him that he loved him, and Adam didn’t doubt that, but he also didn’t doubt that he still loved Miranda.

But I don’t blame him. It took him a while for him to even realize he wanted me. I was the damsel in distress that came crying to him. I shouldn’t have pulled him into my lonely, pathetic excuse for a love life.

It sounded like Adam was angry at Blake, even jealous, but he wasn’t. He wanted more than anything for Blake to be happy. Being with him these past few weeks, he realized how much he loved seeing that big smile on Blake’s face. And if Miranda was the one that would make him the happiest, so be it. He deserved to be loved and love back and not have to hide anything.

One of the band’s new song’s lyrics came floating into his head. I’ve got these feelings for you…It fit his situation perfectly right now. As much as he wanted what was best for Blake, he prayed Blake would realize that he felt the same.

 

Blake’s POV

Blake was left sitting alone on his couch, staring down at his empty beer bottle. He suddenly chucked it across the room, ashamed of himself for always having to turn to drinking to solve his problems. This one wouldn’t go away on its own. It was not the way he wanted this to go over with Adam. He should have stopped him sooner, he was probably home by now, but Blake texted him anyway.

I’m sorry. Please come back. Let’s talk.

A few minutes later: I just got home. Can’t it wait?

No

Fine

Adam arrived not much later. He looked sad but tried to act like he wasn’t, but Blake knew better. I hurt him. I feel like a rotten human being. He watched as Adam lowered himself into a chair.

Blake patted the couch next to him. Adam shook his head decisively, then Blake said softly, “Please?” It was more of a question. Adam sighed and reluctantly got up and went to sit beside him.

“I never even told you if I planned on getting back with Miranda or not.”

“It sure seemed like you wanted to.”

“But I never said that.”

“I’ve learned to read you pretty well. If you had thought it was a repulsive idea, you would have told me right away. And I saw the confusion in your eyes. You at least considered it.”

Blake sighed. “Alright, yes, I considered it.” He watched Adam’s shoulders droop. “Sometimes I miss her. What we had.”

“I know. She was your wife. I’m just a one-night stand.” Blake gave him a disapproving look. “Okay, I’m more than that. But I meant what I said Blake—if you feel this is right, then do it. I want you to be happy. I’d understand.”

“Nothing’s decided yet. I need time to think about everything.”

Adam nodded. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Adam said, “Would sex help clear your mind?”

“That’s a rather brave suggestion right now.”

Adam shrugged.

“Adam, sex doesn’t help everything.”

“I beg to differ.”

Blake laughed softly. “I guess you’re right. But just not tonight.”

 

Adam’s POV

Two days had past, and Blake still hadn’t told him what he planned on doing. Adam had given him space; he needed to think and make the right decision for himself. Adam waited in agony with nothing else to do. He knew he had to tell his other band members at some point. Whatever Blake decided, they still needed to know. They had taken a short break from writing though, so he didn’t see them as much. Which in itself was unusual, because he usually spent a lot of time with them out of the studio. They probably already suspected something.

His phone rang, and it was from Blake. He bit his lip as he picked it up, and braced for the worse.

“Hello?”

Blake sounded more at ease when he spoke. “I got a call, wanting us to do an interview tomorrow. You in?”

“What’s the interview about?”

“Voice stuff, your new album…pretty much whatever, they said.”

No no no no... “Yeah. Do you wanna just meet there?” Blake told Adam the details of when and where they were to meet, then they hung up. Blake hadn’t gone through his usual round of throwing out jokes, but he also didn’t seem mad, so that was a good sign. Adam had contemplated asking him about Miranda, but decided against it. He’ll tell me when he’s ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam’s POV

Adam got out of his car, adjusted his tie, took a deep breath, and headed towards the entrance. He saw Blake get of his truck and walk toward him. He looked comfortable and handsome in his traditional country attire.

“Ready?” Blake asked, smiling.

“I guess so.” He didn’t know why, but things felt awkward between them. No matter what, he doubted Blake would ever want to stop being friends with him, so what was there to worry about? Friends. We’ve gone so far past that this summer that it’s hard to think of going back. That’s what there is to worry about.

He shook it off as he and Blake walked into the small interview room. They were greeted by their interviewer, Lauren, as they each took a seat on the couch. Before the call from Miranda Adam would have been worried about being able to restrain himself sitting next to Blake, but today he wouldn’t have to worry about that. Sure he wanted to cuddle up next to him and pretend everything was okay, but like hell he would.

The interview started, and they were asked first about The Voice season that they had just recently finished. Of course, Blake received the most attention because his team member had won. Lauren asked about future plans for the artist and what it was like coaching him. His mind wandered during the interview.

He snapped out his thoughts as he felt a gaze upon him. He realized Lauren had addressed him. “Yes?”

Blake nudged him and whispered, “She asked you a question.”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He felt his cheeks turn red. He hadn’t heard a word Blake said, and felt guilty for it. He shouldn’t be drowning in his own misery right now. They deserved his full attention.

“I asked if you have any plans to continue working with your artists from this past season.”

He told her yes, and spat out what he always said on a question like this. His head was foggy, and he didn’t feel like thinking. He probably looked like a fool already. This interview wasn’t a good idea, not today.

It seemed as though the interviewer caught onto this, as she directed the majority of her questions at Blake for the next several minutes. Adam sat quietly, twiddling his thumbs, trying to pay enough attention to know when she asked him something. Then she said something that caught his full attention.

“Because I know there are so many Shevine lovers out there, and because I’m also dying to know, Blake, how real is your relationship with Adam?”

Adam snapped his head to look at Blake, eyes wide. His body stiffened.

Blake appeared as calm as ever. “Well Lauren, that’s a good question. And you’re right. I’m sure many people are dying to know. So here’s the truth.”

Fuck, what is he doing? Adam’s palms grew sweaty as he rubbed them together between his legs, not knowing which direction Blake was about to take this.

“Adam and I started out as good friends. Just two regular guys that got along really well despite our differences. Then, a few weeks ago, he began developing feelings for me. At first, I didn’t know what to think. But as time went on, I realized that I had feelings for him too. We’ve realized that we love each other, and want to be in a real relationship.” Then he turned to Adam. “Adam, I love you. I don’t want anyone but you.”

Adam’s mouth fell open. He was deliriously happy that Blake had made up his mind and petrified that he had just made it official. Then he thought that this was all just a big lie, that Blake was just telling people what they wanted to hear and he expected Adam to realize this and play along.

But when Blake continued staring at him, a warm smile spread across his face, Adam knew it was real. Before he had a chance to respond Blake had him in a hug so tight that he never wanted to let go. He heard Lauren try to stifle a gasp in the background, obviously in as much shock as he was. But he pushed all of that aside and focused on squeezing Blake tightly, as if he was trying to transfer all of his joy and thankfulness to the other man. 

***

“Honey, I’m home!” Adam shouted as he let himself into Blake’s house. After the atmosphere in the interview room had calmed down and they wrapped it up, Blake had invited Adam to his place. Adam wanted to stay and hug and thank him forever, but he was forced to contain his excitement until they got home. Now, he saw Blake standing at the kitchen bar, holding two bottles of beer, grinning widely. Adam ran in and threw himself into Blake, who set the bottles down and squeezed Adam back. Adam felt like a giddy teenager, but he didn’t care.

Blake chuckled. “Were you really worried what I was gonna do?”

Adam punched his arm playfully as they pulled away. “Yes, you had me scared shitless. I mean, if you really had wanted to get back with Miranda, I would have understood, but-”

“Just shut up.” Blake stole a kiss on Adam’s lips, leaving him feeling contentedly dazed.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“Prove it to me.”

“Allow me to finish what you just started.”

Blake moaned as Adam gently cupped Blake’s face in his hands, smiling into his glittering eyes when they were less than an inch apart. Then he took Blake’s soft lips in his and danced around Blake’s mouth with his tongue. Kissing Blake always brought on a feeling of bliss, but this time he saw fireworks behind his eyes and his whole body tingled. It was unlike any other kiss they had ever shared, because it was the one so far that meant the most. It was a kiss with a promise. 

Without either of them even remembering how it happened, both of their shirts were off. Adam let Blake guide him to the couch, where he slowly sank his weight down into it with Blake right on top of him. The bulge in Adam’s jeans was getting hard to ignore, but he fought back the sensation and focused on giving Blake the best kiss of his life and moving his hands all over his massive shoulders. Blake hungrily grabbed Adam’s lips, delicately yet passionately. Blood was pulsating through Adam’s ears, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat, yet he felt a million different things—love, longing, desire, passion, thrill, hope—that he couldn’t pick out which one best described the situation. So he let go of thinking, and just let himself be enveloped by Blake’s warm, tender touch, by the feel of lips on his own. He suddenly forgot how to breathe and was dizzy but Blake kept kissing and touching him, and soon Adam couldn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes slowly, and they were met with Blake’s burning blue gaze. A small smile played on Blake’s lips.

Blake's hand found one of Adam’s nipples, and he touched it, letting it slide around in his long, strong fingers. Adam’s breathing became labored as he fought to hold onto sanity as Blake inched his way closer to his stomach, then his hips, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Adam didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to rush this, and he sensed Blake felt it too.

Blake slid a hand down past the waistband of his jeans, getting closer and closer to his growing member. Adam couldn’t take it anymore, so he reached under Blake and unzipped the zipper, letting Blake gently slide his pants and boxers off of him, down to his knees. Adam’s breath hitched in his throat as Blake stroked his cock slowly and rhythmically. He didn’t dare look at Blake’s growing bulge as Blake slipped off his own jeans, afraid that he would completely lose it if he did. Instead, he kept his head tilted back, eyes closed, letting Blake pleasure him how he pleased. He felt Blake’s strong hand replaced by his mouth, sucking hard. Adam gasped for breath, digging his nails into Blake’s shoulder as he struggled to retain some control. But then he gave up completely and drifted into pure ecstasy.

 

Blake’s POV

Adam shifted his weight beside him but didn’t awaken. At some point they had gotten in Blake’s bed. Blake glanced over at the clock—7:30. Adam snuggled down closer into Blake’s arm that was resting behind his head. He smiled at how cute and warm Adam was when he was sleeping.

He watched the clock tick until 7:55, the he moved slowly to get up when he heard Adam speak.

“Where’re you going?” He asked drowsily.

“Just to get changed.”

“No, stay here.” Adam was still half asleep but scooted closer to Blake, pulling him back down. Blake complied and let Adam drape his arm over his stomach.

After several minutes, Blake said, “I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?” Adam said, sounding a little more awake.

“Us.”

“Yeah?”

“Adam, I want you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“That we’ll always stay friends, no matter what.”

“I thought we were more than friends.”

“We are. But no matter where our lives lead us, I never want us to forget about each other. When The Voice starts again, I don’t want this to end. Promise?”

“I promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

Blake’s POV

Blake reluctantly let Adam leave, since he told his band members he’d be at the studio in the morning. He was left to an achingly lonely bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, the sheets still warm. He was forced to think about what he had mentioned to Adam. The taping for the next season of The Voice was quickly approaching and their summer break would soon come to an end. He thought back to the first week they were off, when Adam had asked to go on his trip with him. How things changed drastically from there, and Blake wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. The little guy had earned a very special place in his heart, and he smiled just thinking about it. He would miss spending time with him all day, every day.

They would have to do something else really special together before it was time to go back.

 

Adam’s POV

“Adam, what does this say?” Jesse was staring down at Adam’s notebook, head tilted to one side and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It looks like…” He sounded out random words that didn’t make any sense when put together.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what it says dumbass.”

Jesse set the notebook aside. “I give up. Just tell me the lyrics.”

Adam walked over and picked up the notebook, thumbing through the pages. “What, you aren’t able to read this beautiful handwriting?” he said as he fanned the pages in front of Jesse’s face.

Before Jesse had a chance to respond James stuck in his head in the room from the hallway. “Hey Adam, could I see you out here for a sec?”

“Sure.” He left Jesse to decipher his work and stepped outside the room. James closed the door after him.

“Sup,” Adam said, shoving his hands in his back pockets.

“Have you told them yet?”

Truthfully, Adam hadn’t thought much more about it. He knew he needed to, but he had it pushed far back into his mind, hoping to put it off for a while.

“No,” he replied sheepishly.

“Look, maybe this is none of my business, but I think everyone deserves to know. What, are you waiting for them to catch you and Blake making out or something?”

“No,” Adam said, slightly annoyed. “I’m going to alright. I swear.” He turned to leave but James caught him by the arm.

“What’s going on? Why are you so opposed to this?”

“I didn’t even want to tell you when I did, but I had no choice.”

“Does Blake not want you to or something?”

“No, he’s totally fine. I don’t know, it’s just…weird. I don’t want them to think any less of me.”

“Is that what this is about? Adam, I know, and I don’t think any less of you. All that matters is that you’re happy now, right?”

Adam dipped his head slightly. “More than ever.”

“Thought so, cause guess what? I’ve never seen you happier than when you’re around Blake.”

Adam raised his head to look James in the eye, then nodded slowly. He walked back in, his heart pounding but he didn’t know why. What’s the matter with me? There’s absolutely nothing to worry about. Be cool, be cool, be cool…

“Guys I have to tell you something.” They all turned from their conversations and looked at him. He was standing alone in the middle of the room and could feel every set of eyes boring into him. Just get it over with, you’ll feel better once you do. He could feel James’ eyes on his back.

He suddenly felt nauseous and beads of sweat began accumulating on his forehead. He tried opening his mouth but no words came out, and he snapped it back shut. Avoiding the questioning stares of his friends he quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the door, brushing against James as he went. He mumbled a quick “sorry” as he fled from the room out into the parking lot, where it was pouring down rain.

 

Blake’s POV

He got a knock on the door at around ten o’clock. He opened it to reveal a soaking wet Adam, eyes wide and blood-shot, cheeks stained with tears. He looked so fragile, and Blake just wanted to hug him and find out what the hell happened to him.

He grabbed Adam’s forearm and hastily pulled him inside out of the rain. He told Adam to wait, and he returned from a bathroom with a towel and wrapped Adam in it. He kept an arm around his bony shoulders as he led him to the couch. He still hadn’t said a word as Blake went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He watched Adam warily as the coffee brewed, who sat very still with his head hung low, shoulders hunched over, the towel draped over him and snug up around his neck. Blake brought over a cup of coffee and set it in front of Adam on the coffee table, then took a seat next to him, wrapping his arms around him in a protective embrace.

“I couldn’t do it Blake,” Adam finally said, in a small voice barely above a whisper, sniffling.

Blake didn’t know what he was talking about, so he just hugged Adam tighter, trying to comfort him as much as possible. He snuggled his chin into Adam’s damp hair, waiting for him to offer more. Several minutes passed. All Blake could hear was the ticking of a clock and Adam’s heartbeat against his own chest.

Blake pulled away just enough to makes his words clear, and he spoke softly. “It would be nice if you would tell me what happened, that way I could help you.”

Adam waited a few seconds, then said, “I couldn’t tell the guys about us. I ran out, then drove around for hours thinking about how pathetic I am.” He sniffed once before sitting up straight. “God I’m acting like such a baby. I’m sorry.” He reached for the coffee mug and took a sip.

“You’re not pathetic and you’re not a baby,” Blake consoled.

Adam sat back. “Explain to me why I couldn’t tell them.” He turned his head and looked at Blake.

“I don’t know…maybe you’re just not ready.” Blake said, running a hand through Adam’s hair.

“I wish it were that simple.” He sighed. “I love you more than anything and I hate hiding this but-” He didn’t finish.

Blake spoke softly and slowly. “But what?”

Adam spoke louder out of frustration. “But I don’t know! I just chickened out and I don’t really know why.” He paused, and Blake saw a tear roll down his cheek. “I let you down.”

Blake took Adam’s face in his heads and turned his head so that Adam was forced to look him straight in the eye. His beautiful soft brown eyes were now red and wet with moisture.

“Listen to me. You have never, ever let me down, and you never possibly could. Why would you say that?”

Adam was trying to hold back tears and sniffling to keep up. His body was shaking and Blake didn’t know if he was cold or scared. He didn’t deserve to be either. Blake gradually dropped his hands from his face.

“You’re not afraid to tell people you love me. You deserve better.”

“No, I deserve you. We made a promise to each other that we would always stick together.”

“I know. But I’ve not been very good in this relationship.”

“What’re ya talking about? You’re perfect. You’re more than I could have ever asked for. And don’t you ever think anything other than that, hear me? Ever.”

Adam had stopped crying and wiped a hand across his face, nodding his head. He didn’t offer any more, so Blake pulled him into his arms and laid back on the couch, stroking his arms and kissing his cheek. Soon they were both asleep.

***

Blake heard Adam stir late the next morning. Blake had made them both breakfast, and was just setting out the plates as Adam came walking into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Adam said.

“Morning. Want some breakfast? I made blueberry pancakes.”

Blake saw Adam smile for the first time since yesterday morning. “Thanks.” He sat down at a bar stool.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, a little. I’m sorry for ruining your night.”

“I’ve already told you not to be sorry. We all are allowed to have a melt down every now and then.”

Adam smiled again as he stared down into the cup of coffee between his hands.

“I thought about what you said, and I think that you’re worried about what others will think of us, am I right?”

Adam nodded. “And it’s stupid, I know. But this is just so…different. It’s so much greater than anything I’ve ever had in my life, and I hate feeling like I have to hide it.”

Blake came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t care if one person knows or the whole world knows. Nothing will change how I feel about you.” He kissed the top of his head, then added, "Jackass." He narrowly missed Adam's fist aimed at him as he hurried away, laughing.

“Let’s eat, and then would you come down to the studio with me?”

“Sure, why?”

“I don’t want to be alone when I tell them. I want you there with me.”

“To make sure you don’t run away again?” Blake joked.

Adam laughed. “No. This time I don’t plan on leaving.”

 

Adam’s POV

I can do this, Adam told himself as he was guided into the room by a strong hand on his back. We can do this.

“Hey guys,” James said as the other guys chimed in their greetings.

Adam had finally gotten around to checking his phone that morning, and he was sure the three times James had tried to call him were about his reaction yesterday. He hadn’t bothered calling back, so he may have some explaining to do later. But hopefully, this would be all the explanation he would need.

Blake stood next to Adam with an arm draped casually over his shoulder, and the guys looked at Adam expectantly. He was embarrassed by his outburst yesterday but had to focus on what he had to do now. Blake’s solid presence next to him helped in more ways than he could count.

He was about to open his mouth when PJ spoke. “Save your breath man, we all know already.”

He detected something off in PJ’s voice. Worry? Concern? “But-” Adam stammered, “What? How?” He shot a quick glance at James.

PJ looked shocked. “You didn’t see? It’s all over the news.”

He felt Blake shift his weight uncomfortably next to him. All over the news? They had just done one interview together, and he didn’t think it was public news yet. But he also knew how certain aspects of celebrity lives spread like wildfire. He decided to play dumb. “Umm…what?”

“You mean you don’t know? Adam, Behati’s pregnant. She says you’re the father.”


	14. Chapter 14

Adam’s POV

Adam suddenly felt unsteady on his feet as a dizzy, sinking feeling washed over him. “I-I think I’m going to be sick.” He spun around and took off towards the closest bathroom he could find, his ears ringing with the echo of Blake’s voice shouting his name behind him.

He made it just in time to throw up all of his breakfast. He clutched the toilet bowl, panting hard, a cold sweat taking over him. He heard footsteps, running, and used what little strength he had to make it to the door and lock it. He heard Blake’s deep voice outside a second later, followed by pounding on the door.

“Adam! Open up! I know you’re in there! Please, Adam! Talk to me!”

But Adam couldn’t face anyone right now, and achingly crawled back into the stall and locked that door too. He leaned against the wall, pulled his knees to his chest and threw his head back, eyes blinking desperately trying to keep the tears from falling. He couldn’t stop the drumming pulse in his head or the tremors from wracking his body. Blake’s voice became ever-increasingly softer and more distant as his eyes closed and the world turned black.

***

His day was a repeat of the night before.

He sat in Blake’s living room, completely out of tears, though he had never shed many to begin with. He was mostly in shock. Blake had placed himself across the room, probably so he could watch his reactions. Adam just wanted to hide his face, to hide his whole self from the world, because his would never be the same again.

He caught Blake shifting his weight under the ever-lasting silence that filled the air. Thankfully he hadn’t said anything like “This doesn’t change anything” because surely Blake knew as much as he did how that was the farthest thing from the truth. Instead, after an hour of pleading through the bathroom door, with the help of his band mates, he had gotten Adam out, and Adam walked straight outside to Blake’s truck, as if he were saying ‘take me home, where I belong,’ and Blake didn’t question anything as he drove them both to his place.

“Adam I don’t know what to say. I wish I could make you feel better but I don’t know how.”

Hug me tighter than you ever have, kiss me til I can’t breathe, fuck my brains out…

If Blake didn’t do those things now would he ever get to again? Adam now had a responsibility greater than himself and Blake. Then a sickening thought crept into his mind; that his ex-girlfriend had sex with a guy (that guy) while they were still together and it wasn’t even his baby.

Adam was tired of thinking himself to death so he got up and headed to Blake’s side on the long couch and took his face in his hands. He pushed his tongue against Blake’s mouth, begging for entry, and Blake complied. Adam slid his tongue in gracefully and sucked in hot air while running his hands through Blake’s thick hair.

“Adam-” Blake said, but Adam hushed him.

“Don’t say anything, please.”

Everything else may have been placed out of his control, but right now he had Blake, pressed up against him so tight that if they got any closer they would become one. Something sparked in Adam and he became angry with passion. He had Blake’s lip and bit down hard, pulling it, as he wrapped his arms around Blake’s torso. He gave him sloppy kisses, his tongue dancing in the other man’s mouth. Blake was moaning and Adam swallowed his moans, sucked them right out of his mouth, made them his own. His eyes were shut and he never wanted to open them again, never wanted to face the world in which he now played a new role. He wanted Blake next to him forever, his and his only. He wanted Blake to own him, to never, ever let him go. He got drunk on Blake like Blake did on alcohol. And to think, in a split second, everything could change.

There were so many unanswered, inevitable questions that neither of them dared to ask. So they kissed harder, longer, like it was their last kiss, because maybe it was. 

In that moment, words left unspoken said everything.

***

Morning came too quickly and Adam was forced to separate from Blake and go get ready for the day. He didn’t have anything with him except the clothes on his back, but he showered, shaved with one of Blake’s razors, and put on his clothes from yesterday.

Blake’s hair lay in a messy mop on his head, and Adam smiled a little bit. How many more times would he get to see that sight? To see any of this? He sighed before sitting down next to Blake, who immediately draped an arm over his shoulder and kissed the top of his head lightly.

A thought suddenly struck Adam—they had never gotten the chance to tell the guys about them.

Can my life get any better right now? Adam thought as he breathed out another sigh, which made Blake squeeze him harder. How he had ever survived without Blake in his life, he didn’t know.

“So where does this leave us?” Blake asked in a husky voice.

There could have been a million questions to discuss, yet what Blake had just asked was really the only important one. Figure it out, and everything else would fall into place, though neither of them would like the outcome.

“How do I explain to my pregnant ex-girlfriend that I want to stay with you and not help her raise our baby?” Blake didn’t say anything. “Exactly, I can’t.” Maybe he was a bit selfish for wanting Blake all to himself, but he wasn’t selfish enough to neglect his own flesh and blood, even if he wanted to.

“You need to talk to her, Ad.”

“I know. I’m going to wait for her to call me first though.”

There was silence for several minutes, then Adam spoke again, on the verge of tears. “Why Blake? Why?”

Blake took Adam into a deep hug, pressed his face against his chest, and held him there. Adam didn’t want Blake to respond, didn’t expect him too, because there was no good answer that would comfort either of them. Sometimes life just happened. 

 

Blake’s POV

Adam had long gone. Blake sat by himself in his bedroom, working on his fifth beer. He had begun to think that it was wrong to ever get involved with Adam in the first place. Now their relationship was about to be thrown out the window, discarded, forgotten, like it had never even happened. Blake would have to watch Adam with Behati, hurting, not only because she hurt him, but because he knew all Adam would want was to be back in his arms.

He had tried to tell himself that they would be fine, but reality and realization kept inching closer to his conscience and it finally hit him that it was over. That he and Adam had shared their last passionate kiss. That last night was their last together. He didn’t even feel it coming as tears poured down his cheeks, landing on his hands that held the bottle in his lap. He wept until he reached that point where everything still hurt but there weren’t enough tears left to show for it.

He downed the rest of the beer and set the bottle aside, reaching for the last one. He had six next to him, and told himself that he wouldn’t drink, that he would think about this rationally and without too much emotion, but he broke and ended up downing them faster than he could think of the amazing direction his life had taken him since he first kissed Adam and how, in the blink of an eye, it was over.

Adam gone from his side. Adam gone from his life. What else was he to do but drink?

 

Adam’s POV

Adam stayed in his house for two days. He got numerous calls from the guys, who were worried about him, but he didn’t want to talk. What was there to talk about? What they didn’t know, though, was the real reason why Adam was upset—he could no longer be with Blake.

He did write songs though. He wrote things that could be on the new record and things that just made him feel somewhat better, getting it all out. He let every ounce of emotion pour into his thoughts and his words.

He wondered what Blake was doing while he was holed up inside.

Then his thoughts turned to Behati. She hasn’t even had the decency to call. For all she knows I don’t know yet he thought as he put away his guitar and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He plopped down on the sofa when his pocket vibrated. It was her. He had forgotten to delete her number.

“Adam we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think we do.”

“Please don’t be upset. I want to talk about this like adults.”

“Fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. She also didn’t know about Blake, which would makes this ten times harder.

“I’m assuming you already know.” A pause. “I’m pregnant.”

“Yes I know.”

“Well don’t you care? It’s yours.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, because this was the part where he was torn between anger and responsibility.

“I do care.”

Another pause, as if she wasn’t expecting his response.

“So I guess you know where this leaves us.”

He couldn’t lie to her anymore. “Listen I have to tell you something. And you’re not going to like it, but I am going to be 100% honest with you.”

“Tell me.”

“You know Blake, Shelton? He and I are in a relationship. Or were, I guess.”

“What?!”

“Ever since you and I broke up we’ve been seeing each other.”

“But- I thought you were- but you’re not…” It was clear she didn’t know what to say, which was understandable.

“No I’m not gay. But Blake and I just have this special connection that we couldn’t deny any longer.” He smiled in spite of himself when he thought of Blake. That cute, charming, son of a bitch. “You can think what you want of me but at least I didn’t cheat on you Behati. I stayed faithful.”

Suddenly she got defensive. “Don’t blame this on me. We have to put all of that aside and focus on raising this baby. I’m not going to let our personal problems get in the way of that.”

“Personal problems? You say it like it’s no big deal. Like I didn’t walk in on you banging that guy!”

“It was just that one night-”

“Bullshit.”

“What do you want me to say?! That I’m sorry? Maybe I am, but that still doesn’t make up for the fact that you were the worst guy I’d ever been with! I feel sorry for Blake.”

That made his mind come screeching to a halt. He wanted to cry, scream, laugh all at the same time. So he said nothing.

“Adam, I’m sorry, that was too much-”

But he had already hung up.

***

He felt like he shouldn’t be upset over what she said to him. Her opinion didn't matter. But it hurt. As much as he hated her now, when they were together, he felt they had something real, something special. It turned out it was just all one big lie. If Blake hadn’t have come into his life when he did…he didn’t want to finish the thought.

A drunk Blake called him a few minutes later. He tried to form sentences, but nothing was making sense. Adam heard the line go dead. He made a beeline for his keys and headed to his car.

***

He let himself into Blake’s house when no one answered on the second knock. Panic suddenly took over; even from the doorway, he could smell alcohol. He called Blake’s name as he stumbled through the darkness, not thinking straight enough to remember where the light switches were, and made his way to the staircase. He took the stairs two at a time and arrived at Blake’s bedroom. He turned on the light and was glad he got there when he did. There on the floor lay his best friend, nearly unconscious.

He was by Blake’s side in a heartbeat. He checked for a pulse, and relived that it was relatively normal, attempted to sit Blake up straight, but the larger man was dead weight in his arms. He contemplated calling 911 but knew that would cause more of a stir than either of them needed right now.

“Blake! Can you hear me?”

He mumbled an incoherent response. Adam sat down next to him and took his head in his lap. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes across his sweaty forehead. Then he bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. Blake offered a small smile, then drifted back into his own world.

Adam glanced around at his surroundings, and nearly gasped at what he missed the first time. Off to the side of Blake were numerous empty bottles. How could Adam have been so ignorant? His friend had been drinking himself to death for the past few days while he was at home, drowning in his own misery and not doing anything to comfort him. Or stop him. He had a feeling why Blake had done this, and it made him sick to his stomach.

We don’t deserve this he thought as he waited with Blake, hoping that they would both be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Blake’s POV

Blake awoke to the sound of rustling bed sheets. He opened his eyes and took a quick scan around him. He was lying on the floor of what he believed to be his bedroom. His head hurt, and he wondered where Adam was.

He heard the noise again, a soft, crunching sound, and sat up. He came face to face with Adam, who was lying on his stomach with his head resting on his forearms at the foot of the bed.

“You’re alive!” He smiled.

Blake smiled back then rubbed his temples, trying to remember what happened. He vaguely recalled Adam being by his side a little while ago. Or was it yesterday? He didn’t remember, his head was still foggy.

“What happened?” He asked, surprised at the sound of his own rough voice.

Adam rolled up to a seated position. Blake blinked twice, noticing that he had on only boxers and one of his shirts.

“I came over here yesterday and found you passed out. I decided to wait until you came around, and when you didn’t wake up I just stayed the night.”

So it had been yesterday. He felt like he hadn’t seen Adam for a while before that too.

“What day is it?”

“Thursday.”

Blake moaned as he slowly sat up, sore from being in the same position for so long.

“You had me worried there for a while. Feel any better?”

“Yeah. I just need to wake up.”

“I know just the thing for you.” Adam jumped off the bed. “Be right back.”

He was back in a few minutes carrying a tray filled with breakfast for both of them, scrambled eggs that still looked hot despite the wait, bacon, toast, and fresh coffee. Blake watched Adam with interest, notching the way his shirt hung loosely on the smaller man’s frame, the top few buttons undone. 

“You’re cute in the morning,” he said, now admiring his messy hair.

“Only the best for you. You like my shirt?” Adam replied, tugging at it a little. He set the tray down on the bed and handed a plate and a mug to Blake.

“I love it. Hey, how come you got to sleep in my bed and I was left on the floor?”

“I tried getting you up. You’re too damn heavy,” Adam said as he crawled up onto the bed, and Blake didn’t rebut that.

“Don’t spill anything up there.”

Adam laughed as they both ate their breakfast in silence for what seemed like hours. Recounts of the previous days came flooding back to Blake, and he realized they had some things to talk about.

“Did you get to talk to Behati?”

He sensed Adam pause and clear his throat, obviously not prepared or ready to talk about it. “Yeah actually.”

“And?”

“She’s pretty set on me being the father.” Blake could tell there was something he wasn’t telling him, if his reluctance and clipped tone had anything to do with it.

He turned around and looked up at Adam on the bed, who was casually looking around the room. He stared at him until he got his attention.

“There’s more, I know it.”

“Nothing for you to worry about. Really, it was about her and me.”

Blake set his plate aside and climbed onto the bed, careful not to make himself any dizzier than he already was from the hangover.

He rubbed Adam’s shoulders slowly. “Tell me. I’ll make you feel better.”

Adam looked at him with soft, worried eyes. “If I keep telling you things, it’ll only make me want to stay with you more. We have to start distancing ourselves.”

More memories came floating back to Blake, and he remembered why he had felt so depressed and had started drinking like a mad man in the first place. He was this close to losing Adam for good.

“That night we had a few days ago,” Adam said, “That was a good way to end it. Let’s leave it at that.”

Blake could see Adam’s once bright, excited eyes now shot with emotion, sad and hurting and lost, and he hated it. He didn’t want Adam to ever feel this way. He promised him that he wouldn’t. But there was little he could do now. Adam had a point. If they kept getting close, it would only make it harder when it was time to pull away. Which would be soon. Behati would expect him to be with her, not Blake. He needed to be.

So Blake reluctantly nodded. “As long as you promise me you’re okay.”

“Yes.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds longer, then Adam got up and grabbed his empty plate and mug, Blake’s as well, and headed for the door.

“But wait-”

Adam turned around.

“Thanks for everything. If you hadn’t have been here…”

Adam set down the dishes and walked back to Blake, eyes locked on Blake’s the entire time. He whispered, “Don’t thank me,” as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller man. Blake felt light-headed as Adam’s smooth, soft lips met his in a kiss so sweet Blake could taste it. He wanted to revel in it forever.

 

Adam’s POV

Somewhere over the course of his emotional roller coaster ride he had dug up the courage to tell his bandmates about Blake. Every time he caught himself thinking that Blake should be by his side when he told them, he squashed away the thought as quickly as it had come. He couldn’t have Blake next to him forever.

***

“…and that’s what I thought you guys were talking about,” Adam finished.

PJ spoke first. “I’m sorry man, I thought you knew. It was just weird timing.”

“Yeah. But hey, thanks for telling us about Blake,” Jesse said.

Adam accepted all of their apologies and thank you’s. He realized he hadn’t had anything to worry about in the first place. They were all so accepting of him and Blake, it made him sick. He almost wished they had been more critical of them; maybe it wouldn’t make their separation so hard. He had such a beautiful thing, and now it was over.

“Are you sure you’re making the right choice?” Mickey asked.

“What do you mean?”

“With Behati? Getting back with her? You didn’t seem too good there for a while, I’d hate to see you hurt again.”

He sighed. “No I’m not okay with it. But what am I supposed to do?”

Mickey looked down at his hands, run out of things to say once he realized Adam was right.

James’ words cut through the silence. “You shouldn’t have had sex with the bitch,” laughing a little to show he meant it lightheartedly, but Adam snapped.

“She is not a bitch!”

“I thought you hated her?”

“I hate her damn guts!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“She was my girlfriend at one point, and I have to own up to what we did. I’m just-” he slammed his fist against a table. “I’m pissed as hell right now, alright?!”

James walked over and laid an arm over his shoulder. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Adam fought back the tears he knew were coming. “No I’m sorry you all have to be involved in my mess.”

“We’re your friends, we’re here to help.”

“Can you fix this? Can you fix any of this!?” Adam gestured around the room as he spoke, ever-increasingly louder, then realizing that the problem didn’t exist here but elsewhere in his life.

“No but we can help get you through it.”

The only person who can get me through anything is Blake, Adam suddenly recognized. He needed to leave before he had another meltdown in front of everybody.

“I’m gonna have to leave guys. Forgot to let the dogs out. See you tomorrow?”

“Um, yeah, sure. Look, we’re doing pretty well time wise, why don’t we just take a little time off?”

Adam nodded. “That’s cool. I’ll see you soon then.”

“Later.” They waved their goodbyes as Adam walked out, then sprinted once he reached the hallway, and by the time he was heading towards his car he was in a full-out run. It was like he was trying to run away from something, yet run towards something, all at the same time. Which was why he was getting nowhere. Everywhere he tried to turn, he was either reminded of his new commitment to Behati or his loss of Blake. Few times in his life had he felt this way—completely and utterly lost. Just when he thought things were finally going beyond well for him, everything fell apart. Just like that. Over the course of a few weeks. The next season of The Voice would begin taping soon, and he wasn’t emotionally or mentally ready to pick and coach talent. How was he supposed to help someone else with their life when he couldn’t even handle his own? And Blake would be there…

He got in his car, slammed the door shut, and drove off. He drove fast and without any destination. 

***

A part of him hated leaving Blake alone for fear of what he might try to do to himself. But the selfish part of him desired the separation; he needed some time to think and recover before they would inevitably meet again.

Carson had begun to send out reminder texts to the coaches that their first taping would be next Wednesday. He had a few days to try to pull himself together as much as he could.

The public opinion on this whole matter was always in the back of his mind. He had always chosen to suppress it, by the reassurance of Blake, but with all that had been going on and with all that was to come he didn’t think they’d be able to hold out much longer. He was actually surprised that the interview he did with Blake wasn’t inundating the media by now, getting eaten up by fans of the show and of the infamous ‘bromance.’ He couldn’t complain though; it was completely fine if people never knew. They could go on with their normal lives, not knowing a single thing had changed between the two coaches. That was what it was coming to for he and Blake anyway. 

He was soon going to become a father and all he could think about was stupid Blake. He really needed to get his priorities straight and realize that what he had with Blake was just a summer fling, nothing more than some hugging and kissing and sex. Amazing sex. But it wasn’t real. It couldn’t last. What was real was Behati’s pregnancy announcement.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe Behati was right. Maybe he had been a terrible boyfriend. Maybe even though he had given her what he thought she needed, his mind was elsewhere, as was his heart. Maybe all along he knew he wanted Blake to be his, wrapped up in his arms, for no one else to touch or to claim. But he couldn’t blame himself for wanting what he wanted. When he lost her, he couldn’t blame himself for seeking happiness, for putting an end to his sadness and his grief and his anger. Blake had been the only person, ever, to make him feel so good about himself, to love him just for him. He wasn’t always a perfect person; he swore and he sometimes got so wrapped up inside his own head, either because of his ADHD or some desperate desire to finish a song, that he could see how someone could find him repulsive. But not Blake. He truly believed Blake loved him, and he was beginning to see that it was the only true love he had ever felt. He needed, craved, to be loved when he couldn’t even love himself. He fought so hard for Blake and now, Blake would be a few feet away down the line of chairs, but they would be so far away emotionally it wasn’t even funny.

It wasn't her fault; it was his. Shaming himself for even getting involved with her and thinking they loved each other, he curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I realize The Voice does not quite work the way I have described. I know they start taping the blinds while the previous season is going on. Just wanted to switch it up for this story :)


	16. Chapter 16

Blake’s POV

It wasn’t all bad. He’d still get to see Adam on the set.

Blake finished adjusting his tie as he examined himself in the mirror. It was Monday morning. The next season of tapings would begin Wednesday morning, and he had from now until then to clear his head, get his shit together, and get through this damn interview. All of the returning coaches were required to do one before the season began. It would be aired shortly after, to give viewers a taste of what was to come.

He was ushered into a room at The Voice studio, where he was instructed to sit and then the camera started rolling, him receiving the usual questions and giving the usual answers. He tried, wanted, to get excited about this season, but there was always something else tugging at the back of his mind, drawing him further into himself, deepening his depressed state.

The questions concluded, and shortly after a small blonde woman walked in, smiling.

“Sorry if this is out of place for me to ask but…I heard about that interview you did with Adam a little while ago, and well…I’m just curious…is it true? Are you two really a couple now?”

Blake had little time to think about how many people knew about them already as he formulated a response for the girl. If he said yes, he’d be lying, but he didn’t want to say no, because it would make it look like they broke up, which they would never do…but…

“Yeah, we really are.” She obviously didn’t know about Behati’s pregnancy yet.

She looked way too giddy. “That’s…awesome! I’m so happy for you two! I think you were made to be together.”

Yep, we were.

***

When he got home he saw that he had a missed call from Miranda on his cell. He stripped off his jacket and tie and plopped down on the couch, waiting for her to pick up on the other end.

She sounded a little surprised. She had heard the pregnancy news from an online source and wanted to confirm it. She knew about Adam’s ex-girlfriend; they were dating when she and Blake were still married. Even back then, Blake couldn’t help but talk about Adam. Maybe that’s what drove her away.

“So I guess this means you and Adam aren’t seeing each other anymore?”

“Right. We just…” he paused, sighed, he was so frustrated with their situation, “Can’t. It’s not right.”

“I agree. I mean, as much as it sounds like you two love each other, he is going to be a father of someone else’s baby.”

She said the last part as if it could be he and Adam’s baby. Blake had the sudden urge to laugh at his sheer stupidity. We should adopt. God, he needed sleep. And beer. Mostly beer. 

“I’m sorry Blake, I truly am. I know all of this must be so hard on you, but you’ll figure something out.”

If only. He knew now that unless by some wild miracle the baby wasn’t Adam’s, this was the new life they were stuck with. Isolation. Loneliness. Heartache. He thanked her anyway. They hung up.

He peeled off the rest of his clothes until he was down to just underwear. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, then settled back down on the couch, turning on the T.V. He was morphing into Adam. Adam always liked to sit around or sleep naked, or close to, which didn’t bother Blake one bit. But Blake always preferred clothes. He smiled to himself as he sipped his beer and decided to call the idiot. As far as he knew phone calls weren’t off limits.

“Hey baby, whatcha doin’?”

He heard Adam sigh. “Blake, I told you, we have to start distancing ourselves.”

“You jerking off, pretending it’s me there with you?”

“In your dreams. I’m classier than that. I jerk off to your stupid music.”

Blake laughed, a good, hearty laugh, and felt a pang of sadness. He really didn’t want to let go of the best person in his life.

He changed the subject to lessen the pain. “Man, I can’t believe the next season starts in two days! Feels like just yesterday I flipped you off in the parking lot after I won. Again.”

“Oh yeah, bet you can’t guess what I’m doing right now.”

Blake chuckled. He loved hearing Adam’s voice, loved being around him even more, and this was the exact thing Adam had been saying they shouldn’t be doing. He was right, but Blake couldn’t resist.

“So what’s our plan for Wednesday? Does anyone know about Behati yet?”

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t know how much has gotten out so far. I was thinking of going in early, meeting up with everyone and laying it all down.”

“What do we tell them about us?”

“Nothing. Unless they already know. We just play it cool. Innocent flirting. The normal.”

Too bad they had already breached the ‘normal’ threshold.

“Okay, sounds good. Oh and Adam?”

“Yeah?”

He didn’t know if he should be asking this but he did anyway. “Do you know for sure that the baby’s yours? Does she know? For sure?”

“Yeah…I mean…yeah. I don’t see how it can’t be.”

He didn’t want to bring up her other fling because Adam most definitely already knew and he didn’t want to hurt the poor guy anymore, but maybe he had at least invoked some interest in Adam to question it a bit further. Maybe he was a selfish bastard for not wanting it to be Adam’s after all. That way he could have him wrapped up his arms every night, protected and loved. Adam probably wanted a family, he knew how much he loved kids, but surely not with her. 

As their conversation came to a close Blake could only hope that everything would turn out alright.

 

Adam’s POV

Sickening feelings washed over him when he realized that The Voice started in less than two days, he no longer had Blake, and soon he would have to get back with Behati. They had to be a normal couple. What father doesn’t stay with the woman who’s carrying his child? That looks too much like incompetence, neglect. 

Until she practically said how much she hated him, he thought that maybe, maybe, they could make it work. But now all of that hope had drained away and he knew they would just be two miserable people forced to live and breathe together. He hadn’t talked to her enough to work out living arrangements, but he assumed she would move into his place.

God, I’m not ready for this.

He picked up his guitar and sat down with it, running his fingers over its smooth wooden surface and shiny strings. He was reminded of when he decided to learn one of Blake’s songs, and realized that was the last time he had played this particular guitar. He loved this guitar, it was one of many but it was still very special to him, they all were, all held a memory. That’s what this summer would have to be—a memory.

***

Time flies when you’re not doing anything worthwhile.

Adam barely recognized himself as he got dressed that morning. He had bags under his eyes and had lost some weight. He had been stressing so much lately, no wonder.

Oh well, makeup department can fix it.

He grabbed an apple, a bottle of water, his keys, and headed out.

***

By the looks of it he was the first one at the studio. The various crews were busy getting ready for the day’s events. He looked around, then went to his trailer to get ready.

He opened the door and came face to chest with a towering figure—Blake.

“Blake, what are you doing here? Someone could see us!” Adam hissed.

Blake grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. He had a wild look in his eye that worried Adam.

“Blake you’re scaring me. What is it?”

Blake grunted and lunged at Adam, lips puckered in a kiss. Adam quickly darted out of the way and moved behind Blake, spinning around to face him.

“Are you drunk?”

“No,” Blake slurred, toppling slightly.

“Jesus, it’s only nine in the morning! On our first day!” Adam couldn’t believe this.

“If I can’t have you then…”

“Then what?” Adam challenged.

Adam had no time to react as Blake came at him again, this time grabbing his shirt collar, lifting him slightly up. Adam was staring right into those bright blue eyes, now hazed over, burning with rage. 

“Blake, please, you don’t what you’re doing, we can talk about this, just please, let me go-”

He was cut off by Blake kissing him roughly on the mouth. He sucked for so hard and for so long that Adam thought any second they would both run out of oxygen. He was starting to feel dizzy when Blake dropped him and he went crashing to the ground. Blake was over him in a heartbeat, moving fairly quickly for his size and being drunk. He was raised over Adam on his hands and knees, staring down at him like Adam was the prey and he was a vicious animal. The only thing on Adam’s mind was get out, get help.

He tried to shimmy out from under Blake but Blake pinned him down harder, pressing some of his weight against his chest. Adam struggled as Blake came down for another kiss. Adam turned his head away and Blake met his ear. Angry now, he crudely pulled Adam’s face back straight and held it there while he kissed him furiously. Adam tried to breathe evenly through his nose but Blake was too close, cutting off his air supply and all he could get was hot, musky air that made him want to vomit.

Blake let go of his lips and sat up a bit, preceding to unbutton his shirt. Adam took the time to free himself, but Blake caught him by a leg.

“Not so fast, I’m not done here,” Blake said.

Adam yelped as Blake forcefully pulled him back underneath him by his pant leg, scraping him across the floor. Adam reached a hand up and smacked Blake’s face, which made him pull back and cry in pain. Adam quickly scurried away and hid behind a chair. He gauged the distance between himself and the door. Not far. The only problem was, Blake was in his line of travel.

Blake recovered and stood up, suddenly looking much larger than he ever had. He grunted again, and walked slowly towards the end of the trailer Adam was on.

“We’re not finished,” he said loudly.

Adam tried to make himself as small and quiet as possible. He suddenly realized how crazy this was, hiding, protecting himself from his drunk boyfriend.

Adam didn’t think Blake had saw him until he ripped away the chair and left Adam completely exposed, cowering. Blake reached down to pick him up. Adam swatted at his arm, but this time Blake didn’t back off. Instead he grabbed Adam’s forearm and dragged him out into the open space. He yanked him to his feet and smashed him up against a wall. Adam heard glass shattering as the force sent things flying off tables. Adam whimpered, his back bruised, possibly broken, and there was nothing he could do as Blake’s lips once again smashed up against his own. This time, he took to biting Adam’s lip, not playful like usual but hard, and soon Adam tasted blood. He squirmed under the larger man’s grasp, but that only served to deepen Blake’s hold on him, and soon Adam really thought he was dying, he must be, because he was gasping for breath under the weight and power of Blake and his vision was turning black.

Suddenly Blake dropped him, and he crumpled to the floor, gasping heavily, biting back pain and tears. His vision returned to normal and he looked up at Blake, who had his eyes fixed in the direction of the door. Adam turned to look, as much as his sore neck would allow, and saw Carson staring at them, mouth hanging wide open.


	17. Chapter 17

Adam and Blake were sitting in the lounge room on opposite ends of a long couch. Adam was huddled up against the side, clutching a pillow, trying not to show how fucked up he was. He hadn’t looked at himself in a mirror yet, but he was certain the reflection wouldn’t be pretty. The makeup department would have fun with him.

On the other end, Blake appeared stoic, finally almost sobered up. Carson sat on a chair facing them.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Carson cleared his throat, and spoke with a worried tone. “I don’t what happened in there, or what it going on between you two. I’m not going to ask. Yet. But it is the _first day_ of taping guys.” Adam felt like a little kid being scolded by his father.

Carson waited, obviously wanting an explanation from one of them. When Blake kept quiet, Adam spoke. “Um…Blake and I were just talking, that’s all. Some things happened over the summer, and well, we just-”

“No.” Blake turned to look at him, then Carson. “I know what happened.”

“Then by all means, please, tell me,” Carson said.

“I was drunk. You can chastise me for that later.” Carson gave him a disapproving look. “Adam and I…” he glanced at Adam, and Adam bit his lip.

“Adam and I,” Blake continued slowly, “We got closer over the summer. Everything was going great until we found out Behati is pregnant.”

Adam glanced at Carson, who looked utterly shocked. Adam quickly processed all of what was about to go down.

“…then I went into Adam’s trailer. I just wanted to talk to him, that was all.”

Adam looked back at Blake. _That's it?_ He didn’t want to place all blame on his best friend but Blake was not owning up to what he did.

“Blake tried to kiss me,” Adam said.

“A real one? Blake! Why on Earth would you try to _kiss_ him?” Carson said.

Blake shrugged.

Adam knew he had to tell Carson about them or he would never understand. “We’ve been kissing all summer,” he blurted out, feeling heat creep to his cheeks.

Carson watched him carefully, and when Adam nodded, he rubbed his hands over his face. “Oh my God.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But Blake and I are in a relationship. Well, _were_ , until I found out my ex-girlfriend was pregnant.”

Carson looked back up. “ _Ex_ -girlfriend?”

_Shit_. “Uh, yeah, she cheated on me. Night of the finale.”

At that Carson got up and started pacing the room. Adam watched him, back and forth, back and forth.

“Let me guess. It’s your baby?” Carson asked. Adam nodded.

He kept pacing. “I would say congratulations but that’s probably not what you want to hear.”

Adam muttered a quiet, “Thanks.” He didn’t know if he was grateful to Carson for thinking of him or grateful that he added the last part and understood the situation.

Adam occasionally shot a glance at Blake, who still appeared calm. Then something occurred to him. Blake didn’t remember what happened earlier, he had been too drunk. He didn’t know he had hurt Adam. Carson didn’t know yet either. So far the story was he fell.

“And there’s something else.” Adam broke the silence.

Carson stopped pacing and waited.

“I didn’t actually fall. When Blake wanted to kiss me, I said no, someone could see, so he got forceful. Held me down, smashed me up against the wall…”

“You’re not owning up to this Blake?”

“I don’t think he remembers,” Adam said. “He was pretty drunk.”

Poor Carson. He was baffled. He had just been hit with so much at once. He looked from Blake to Adam and back to Blake.

“Blake, is this true? Do you not remember what you did to Adam?”

Adam thought for sure Blake had zoned out completely, but he responded sincerely with, “No, I don’t. I don’t remember any of it.”

Adam felt sympathy for Blake, but he also felt something else. _Fear?_ He didn’t know Blake turned into such an animal when he was drunk. The thought of what he had the physical capability to do to Adam when he was upset sent shivers down his spine. What he was upset about exactly, Adam didn’t know.

Carson moved towards Blake. “Adam, could you come here for a second?”

Adam went to stand, but the pain in his back pulled him down. He tried again, slowly, and walked the few steps to the others, wincing with every step.

“My God, Adam, you look awful.”

“Gee thanks,” he responded.

“I’m sorry, I mean…something could be broken. Let me check you out.” He carefully felt over Adam’s body and limbs for any sign of serious damage while Adam looked at Blake. It was as if the reality of what happened finally sunk into him. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed a small O. The next thing he knew, Adam was watching Blake cry, his face in his hands. 

***

The show postponed the day’s auditions, leaving a disappointed group of contestants and audience members alike. Gwen and Pharrell, who had previously been left out of the situation, where told to go home as well; Carson said he would catch up with them later.

Now Adam and Blake were left alone, still seated on the sofa. After making sure Adam was okay (okay as he could be) and letting Blake’s drunken state wear off completely, Carson had urged the two to stay together and talk things out.

Adam was pretty sure he left for a bar. That was where he’d go after hearing all that shit.

He kept stealing little glances at Blake, hoping that he wouldn’t have to be the one to speak first. He didn’t really know why but he felt a little on edge. He knew Blake wasn’t able to control his impulses earlier and was deeply sorry for something he didn’t even remember doing, but that side of Blake was something Adam hoped he’d never have to see again.

Blake sighed. “Adam, look, I know you’re probably pissed as hell at me right now, but I’m so sorry.”

“I know you don’t remember, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay. I had no right to act like that. I took advantage of you.” He was staring at his lap. “I just hope you can forgive me.”

Adam got up, feeling more at ease, and moved to sit beside Blake. He was sorer than ever but tried not to show it. Blake caught on anyway.

“Aw Adam, look what I did to you.”

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

“Why do you keep saying everything is okay? You more than anyone should know that everything is not okay.”

He sighed. “Fine, everything is completely fucked. But I’m going to try to make things okay.”

“Ya know the only reason I got drunk was because I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you.”

“Really?”

“I went too far, but…God, Adam, I’m gonna miss you. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

Adam snuggled closer to Blake, who gently put an arm around him. He didn’t know what he was going to do without Blake either.

“We’ll get through this. We may not able to see each other all the time but we’ll still be there for each other. We’ll do what we can.”

Suddenly Adam got that warm feeling inside, the one he did when he was with Blake and felt loved and protected. Blake’s drinking habits would need to be curbed to keep him from harming himself or anyone else, but Adam knew that they’d both heal with time.

“I love you Adam. I really do.” He kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

 

Blake’s POV

They were given the rest of the day off. Carson was pissed at Blake and felt sorry for Adam.

Blake went home and did nothing for the rest of the day except think about Adam. Specifically what had happened earlier between them. He remembered drinking a little (turned out he drank a lot) then going into Adam’s trailer and waiting for him to show up. The rest was history. By the looks of Adam and his own recount, Blake probably didn’t want to know the details of what he had done anyway.

What he told Adam was true—the only reason he’d been drinking so much lately was because of their separation. He needed Adam to keep him sane. It was still no excuse for what he did—Adam accepted his apology but he knew he still had to make it up to him somehow—but it was all in good reason, right? His head hurt too much to think about it.

***

Blake walked to his chair just as Carson was running around, making final adjustments to things. He stopped by Blake’s chair to tell him that next week they would film the coach performance; they would be performing Maroon 5’s Love Somebody. Blake smiled. He loved that song.

He looked down the line of chairs. The two closest to him were empty, then he spotted Adam. They made eye contact and Adam smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Blake didn’t know whether to laugh or cry—the make-up crew had done a pretty darn good job covering up Adam’s busted lip and bruises, but you could still definitely tell something was off. It would forever be a reminder of how he hurt Adam. Adam was kind enough to move past it; Blake was kind of surprised he even gave him another chance at being his friend. For that Blake would be forever thankful.

Gwen and Pharrell came in not much later. Blake and Adam greeted them, then they took their seats and in no time Carson was up on the stage, welcoming the audience to the first night of the blind auditions. Blake shifted around in his seat. His enthusiasm for this upcoming season had been temporarily squandered by the Adam/Behati situation but he was now quite excited and ready to get back at it. If he thought about it, letting go of Adam would never be easy in his mind, so he would just to have to accept that and focus his attention elsewhere—on music. Which was what brought them together in the first place.

***

The first night wrapped up and Blake was pretty pleased with his team so far. Every coach had gotten some very talented singers and it was shaping up to be an impressive season. They had another day of auditions this week, then they would reassemble next week for more and for the coach performance. Blake was already exhausted but still found himself getting pumped up for what was to come.

He was glad that no one asked any questions. He saw the skeptical look on the other two coaches’ faces but they didn’t bring anything up. He would tell them, but later, when things were better.

Their plans for a night out to celebrate the first show were quickly squandered when Blake, as well as Adam, said they wanted to head home. So much for things looking normal. But Blake just wasn’t in the mood to go out and party, let alone drink. He wanted to be at home and relax, get his mind off Adam.

***

Next week rolled around quickly. Blake was in his trailer, getting himself ready for the coach performance. They had rehearsed it over the weekend, although Adam didn’t need any practice on it and Blake was surprised when he didn’t either, he knew the song by heart after hearing it so many times.

At the sound of someone at his door, he turned from the mirror to see Adam. He looked extremely attractive, as usual, in his dark suit and tie.

“Why so dressed up?” It wasn’t unusual to find the rock star dressed like this, but he usually saved it for the finale.

Adam shrugged. “Singing your own song with your best friend is kind of special, I think.”

Blake turned to face him completely and spread out his arms. “Come here.”

Adam looked reluctant at first, probably remembering the last time they were in a trailer together. He couldn’t blame the poor guy.

“I’m not drunk,” Blake added with a small laugh.

Adam smiled and finally walked in. He threw himself into Blake’s arms and Blake hugged him back tightly. They stayed like that for several minutes until Blake saw Carson peek his head in the doorway.

“Good to see you guys have made up.”

They pulled away. Adam looked slightly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed, but he smiled.

“Now come on. It’s show time.”


	18. Chapter 18

Adam's POV

It had been an incredible night. Adam found himself smiling the whole time he was singing with the other coaches, occasionally stealing little glances at Blake even though he knew he probably shouldn’t. Blake smiled back each time he caught him looking. He also felt pangs of heartbreak during the performance when he thought about Blake; that song was one of Adam’s favorites and it meant a lot to him. It was hard to have the love of life standing next to him on stage singing it with him. But it also meant the world to him.

He was finally at home and had settled in to watch T.V. with a bowl of popcorn. He was flipping through the channels for something decent to watch as his mind drifted to Behati, and he wondered why she hadn’t called again. Or why he hadn’t called her. They were pissed at each other, that was probably why, but they still had things to talk about and work out.

He came to an entertainment station. He lingered on it for a bit, not able to put his finger on exactly why. He was watching absentmindedly when something finally caught his attention—Behati and the man Adam had found her with a few weeks ago.

 _What the fuck?_ It wouldn’t have been a big deal to just see her. She had become famous, after all, for being a Victoria’s Secret model and he was sure she was even more famous now for being Adam Levine’s ex. But that guy…

She was now being interviewed. He turned the volume up to hear what the interviewer was saying.

“…so congratulations on the baby!” The woman said cheerfully. “And where is the lucky father?”

_Sitting at home alone on the couch..._

Then it clicked. He nearly choked on popcorn as the realization struck him. Lover boy came walking into view and looped his arm around her waist while she smiled up at him.

They went on to say something about Adam and it being a mistake but Adam was no longer paying attention, he knew what they were saying anyway. He was up in an instant, scrambling for his phone.

“Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!” he cursed as he searched frantically for it, aimlessly storming around the room, angry and shocked and confused and thinking way too fast to realize it was in his back pocket. He snatched it out, unsure of who to call first. Behati? This wasn’t live, was it? Blake? He wasn’t even sure what the hell to do but he knew he had to do something.

He tried calling Behati twice, left a voicemail, then tried Blake and didn’t get anything from him either. He quickly typed out a _I'm coming right over._ He had set the bowl of popcorn on the floor when he got up and proceeded to trip over it, sending the pieces flying out around the room. He cursed and hit _send_ , kicking popcorn out of the way as he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the door.

***

He made it to Blake’s in record time. He went right up and didn’t bother ringing the doorbell, he went straight in and found Blake sitting on the couch watching a football game.

“Blake!” he sputtered out breathlessly.

Blake turned at the sound of his voice, then shut off the T.V. “Adam, what’re you doin’ over here?” He could see Blake looking him up and down. He was sure he looked like a mess; he could feel his hair standing up in all directions and as he stole a quick glance down noticed that he had on only socks and his jacket buttons were all messed up.

“Didn’t you get my text?”

“Lemme check.” Blake pulled out his phone and looked. “Yeah, I did. Sorry, I’ve been watching the game.”

Adam walked further into the room. Blake watched as he picked up the remote and turned the T.V. back on.

“If you wanted to watch with me, you could’ve just said so,” Blake chuckled. ”Don’t know why it was so urgent that you couldn’t at least have gotten fixed up.”

Adam didn’t respond as he found the channel he was watching earlier, and thankfully Behati was still on. Apparently they were doing some special on her.

“Watch,” he said as he dropped the remote and stepped back so Blake could see.

He watched Blake’s expression change from lighthearted to confused to shocked as the interviewer talked more about the couple and the baby. He quickly snatched the remote and turned it off, then looked up at Adam.

“Adam,” was all he could say.

Adam felt his phone buzz and pulled it from his pocket. A text from Behati.

_I’m assuming you were calling about what you just saw on T.V. I want to assure you that it’s true, the baby is not yours. I didn’t know until just recently, I promise. The original test was wrong. I know you probably hate me even more now but if you want to talk we can. I’m sorry._

Adam reread it several times, as if his eyes were deceiving what was right in front of him.

“What is it,” he heard Blake say softly.

“It’s true. The baby’s not mine.”

“Adam, I—how do you feel about this?”

He was still too in shock to speak. Sure he loved kids and wanted a family someday but when he first found out she was pregnant and he’d have to give up Blake, the best thing in life, he was absolutely devastated.

“I still can’t believe it.”

“Well you should. The baby’s not yours. You don’t have to stay with her.”

He knew Blake was beating around and not saying we can be together now but that was okay, he was being considerate of Adam’s feelings even though Adam felt the same way Blake did. It was just a lot to take in.

“Blake, is it bad that I don’t feel bad? That I never wanted it to be mine in the first place?”

“No. Because I think you know exactly what you want, am I right?”

Adam walked over to Blake and sat down beside him. Without thinking he was taking his face in his hands, cupping his cheeks and kissing him on the lips.

When they broke Adam said, “You know what this means, don’t you? For us?” Adam now felt ready to explode with happiness, because after the initial shock had almost completely worn off, he realized what this meant.

Blake smiled. “Yes, I do.”

“I don’t want to talk about anything. Can we just feel tonight?”

Blake laughed. “Sure, baby.”

Suddenly Adam felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he realized what it was. He no longer had to worry about losing Blake. No longer had to miss him, to long for his touch, his presence, his hugs, his kisses. There was _nothing_ stopping them now, and Adam was ready to dive right back in.

Adam smashed his lips against Blake’s once again, this time hungrily, welcoming back Blake and begging him for more. His hands snaked around his waist and felt their way up his back.

“Let’s find somewhere more comfortable,” Blake said. He stood and scooped Adam up, carrying him bridal style to his upstairs bedroom.

Adam smiled the whole way, completely satisfied to be back in Blake’s arms. There were things that would eventually need to be discussed, there were a lot of loose ends to be tied up, but tonight, none of that mattered.

 

Blake’s POV

Adam practically jumped out of his arms when they got to the bedroom. The younger man’s excitement was obvious and he wasn’t trying to hide it. Blake couldn’t say he wasn’t just as excited as Adam. Plus his enthusiasm was contagious.

“Oh God, Blake, you don’t know how much I’ve missed this,” Adam said while unbuttoning his shirt and kicking off his socks.

“I’ll bet,” Blake responded as he slid off his jeans.

“And not just the sex…you.” Adam was eager, eyes big and bright, fidgeting around like a little kid as he got the rest of his clothes off and tossed them aside. Blake had to laugh at the little bundle of energy.

“What’s so funny?”

Blake accidently snorted. “You.”

Adam picked up a pillow and whacked him with it, which just made Blake laugh even harder.

“You hit like a girl.”

“I don’t hear you complaining in bed.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re good at that.”

Adam growled playfully and pulled Blake down before he was fully undressed, but he readily accepted the hot, wet kisses anyway. He slid a hand down Adam’s pants and felt his cock, causing Adam to groan into his shirt. He fingered with the button and zipper and got them undone while Adam slid them off. They sat up and Adam’s hand clawed at Blake’s shirt, nearly ripping it off him. His mouth never left Blake’s and Blake was perfectly okay with that.

Between breaths Adam whispered, “Do you still have it cowboy?”

Blake reached down and grabbed Adam’s cock again. It was already hard, leaking precum. He gave it a few pumps, getting little moans from Adam, which he absolutely adored, so he kept pumping as Adam rocked his body in time with his hand and cried out as he was hit with his first orgasm.

“That was fast. Guess I still have it.” Blake smirked.

Adam’s hungry lips found Blake’s again and his hands were around his neck. Blake let him continue for a bit then pushed him down, laying gently on top of him. No lube, no condom, but neither of them could wait so Blake went right in, relying on previous experience and Adam’s previous reactions and Adam grunted a bit under the pressure but soon settled in with Blake’s cock inside of him. Blake started gently at first then increasingly rocked a little harder.

“Fuck me, Blake, please.” Adam struggled to get the words out.

Blake gave one harder thrust, arousing himself as well as Adam, who was squirming underneath him, eyes shut tight and breathing heavily. He had missed this sight, missed pleasuring his beautiful boyfriend. He thrust again, going in a little deeper and Adam looked ready to come apart. He began rocking again and Adam’s hips followed his motions. Adam’s hands were clawing at his back, nails digging in deep but Blake didn’t mind, was too focused on the task at hand. They moved in sync with each other, getting faster and faster until he heard Adam let out a low moan and felt his hot cum spill out. The sight of it aroused Blake, who, with a little more effort, came inside of Adam. They both laid there for a few minutes, too woozy to move and trying to savor everything that had just happened. Slowly, Blake pulled out and got up to get a towel to clean them both up with. He returned to find Adam propped up against a pillow, arms behind his head.

“What’re ya thinking?” Blake asked as he wiped up cum.

“That you are the most incredible person I have ever met and I’m lucky to have you.”

“I think it’s the other way around.”

Adam sat up and reached for Blake with an arm, pulling him down close until they were breathing on each other’s faces. “Let’s just call it mutual.”

Adam slid his lips over Blake’s and Blake relished the sweetness, the tenderness of Adam’s lips. He placed a hand behind Adam’s head and gently fingered his hair while Adam took over the kiss. He could feel all of Adam’s pent up emotions being poured into the kiss and Blake ate them up and gave back his own.

Adam pulled away slowly. Blake was left staring into those dark eyes and it hit him just how much this man meant to him. He definitely made him a better person. He practically saved his life. They were no doubt going to face other obstacles and setbacks in their relationship, but he felt this only made them stronger, more able to handle what would come. They hadn’t told the world yet, but maybe they didn’t have to. Maybe this could be something they could keep to themselves for a while, one of their few very personal secrets. However they decided to go about it, the right day would come, and until then Blake wouldn’t worry about, wouldn’t worry about anyone or anything else. He had Adam back, and that was all that mattered. He would never lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it, even though I had some writer's block it was still fun. I may write another long story some day but for now I'm going to focus on short fics. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
